Ashley's revenges
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Remake of third season... updated version Tyson and the gang now battling against each other in a tournament which Starlight Co. control, with the enemy closer then ever, what well our heros do protect their bit beast? read to find out more
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: Well Since no one is reading my story before this one! I'm loading it up, a chapter a week!  
  
Dranzer: Is that because you don't have all the espodes written down?  
  
Starwarrior: T-T Shut up! It's hard!  
  
Dranzer: Yes well, Starwarrior Doesn't know beyblade nor it's characters or this plot kind of...  
  
Starwarrior: Anyway, this written in my vision, so I don't know how much of the real thing I have in here. I'm doing it by summaries and pictures  
****

****

**

* * *

**

**The rules!**  
  
This story is about G-revelutions, the third season to beyblade, so don't read if you don't want to know what's going to happen! Besides, I'm writting this in my vision, so Dandy is 13 and for Caitlyn is 13 as well. In the real thing Dandy is 12 and there is no Caitlyn, which I'm sure you all know about.  
  
I'm writing this because in my revision of when Caitlyn comes around Borise and his goons are back in business, which is true in this season, and there is red hair that knows Caitlyn and betrays her by working for her older siblings, which there is a red head, who is very powerful!  
  
**End**

* * *

Starwarrior: do you think people got the message?  
  
Dranzer: lets hope!   
  
Starwarrior: Yeah! And I hope to those who read it, aren't too disappointed! This might not happen or might happen in the season! I don't know because the summaries aren't very detailed T-T  
  
Dranzer: Anyway, **read and review** if you want people.... 


	2. New kid in town

Starwarrior: Yo ppl! I updated this story! so I hope you guys like this version better!

Dranzer: Oh how lovely... and what about your originals?

Starwarrior: I'm sure I'll find a way to save them!

Dranzer: Yes well, Starwarrior Doesn't know beyblade nor it's characters or this plot kind of...

Starwarrior: Anyway, this written in my vision, so I don't know how much of the real thing I have in here. I'm doing it by summaries and pictures

* * *

In Crystal Palace, Ashley was in her parent's old office, which now belong to her. The blinds were down as the sunlight peek through, giving the room a creepy look. Ashley stood in front of a full length mirror, with her eye lids half close, as her eyes held lifeless glow. She mutter something as the reflect in the mirror wasn't her, but dark figure with purple misty surrounded them as it began to spill into the room with negative energy.

"She nothing to me... She's the enemy..." Meko peeked into the room and sighed as he closed the door.

"Well? How is she Meko?" wonder Jessica as she looked of concern and worry. Meko leaned against the door.

"Not good, it seems the dark side still has control over her, and some over us. We have to be careful to not let them have total control." Meko looked over his shoulder at Jessica.

"Then that means..."

"Jessica... It's alright, were not sure if Caitlyn is the chosen one, but before it's too late. Let's hope Ashley can fight this..." Jessica whimper as Meko brought his sister into him embrace. "I promise you, everything well be fine in the end..." Jessica clang onto Meko as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

An Angel watched them from above, and sighed as she faded into the walls of the palace, which evil was soon control if nothing was done as demons began to appear around and tried to escape.

"Please let the power of this palace protect those from the outside!" the angel pray as she floated around the palace...

Bay City at a Park

It was a sunny spring after noon, and Takao was teaching of bunch of little kids how to blade, giving Caitlyn a chance to try out the new Starlight blades, which she handed out to everyone. Hiromi and Kyouju had to teach them how to put the blades onto the launcher. Caitlyn went around chasing butterflies.

"Okay Ryan, ready?" They're on the other side of the dish as a light brown hair kid with blue eyes, holding a launcher as he nodded. "Good, 3... 2..." Ryan began to get nervous. "1... Let it rip!" Takao called out as Ryan and Takao launch their blades into the dish.

"Now the impotents is to make sure that your a opponent has equal stars as you do because if they don't. Well let say you better pull of something to equal those stars or you're going to be out of the match in two shakes of a lamb's tail," said Takao as he let his blade spin in the middle as Ryan's circle around it. "All right Ryan! Attack my blade" order Takao. Ryan nodded as he orders the blade to attack Takao's.

Dragoon was bounce to the side as the crowd gasped. Takao smiled as he wiped his nose.

"Pretty good Ryan, try defense attack this time," Ryan nodded as he order his blade to attack. When the Dragoon was hit, it began to glow as it flew in the air. Takao's eyes widen.

"Wow! That was great Ryan!"

"Yeah!" Said a girl. When Dragoon landed it continue to glow.

"Heh, attack!" Ryan orders.

"No! Not yet!" Takao growled as he was too late. Ryan's blade was heading towards Dragoon. "Dragoon dodges and do formation 4!" Called Takao. Ryan's eyes widen as Dragoon dodge the attack and his blade went to chase him. Dragoon then jumped up and hopped up onto Ryan's blade, which slowly began to slow down. The kids gasped as they watch the battle. Takao tilled his head in awe. "Caitlyn! Formation 4!" Called Tyson. Caitlyn looked at him and nodded. She jogged over and Dragoon hopped off Ryan's blade and sent it flying through the air. It was about to smash into a tree on till Caitlyn had caught it.

Caitlyn had her eyes close as she slowly open them and took the blade to her eye level. She examines it as she gave an okay. Takao sighed in relieve as Caitlyn rubbed her hand when she return the blade back to Ryan.

"You just need to practice some more and maybe you can beat Takao someday," smiled Caitlyn as Ryan looked up at her and smile. He thanked her as he asked another kid to come and battle him. The crowd of kids went off to another dish as Kyouju and Hiromi comes over to Takao.

As Caitlyn ran over to Takao, she tripped and fell, making Takao gasped as he went over to her side.

"Caitlyn?"

"I'm fine!" She beamed at him. Takao smiled as he held out his hand. Caitlyn took it and wince in pain as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Damn... I must have given Ryan a hunt blade;" Tyson looked at Caitlyn's hand. There was cut through the leather fingerless gloves she wore. There was little blood coming through. "I'll have to take off the razors," said Caitlyn.

"I can do that for you," said Kyouju as Caitlyn thanked him.

"So what's up Takao?" Asked Hiromi.

"Look..." Takao pointed at the glowing Dragoon. Caitlyn and Kyouju kneeled as they looked at the spinning blade. Hilary tilled her head in awe.

"I don't get it? I see nothing wrong with it," said Kyouju as Dragoon came over to them.

"But why is it glowing?" Wonder Takao.

"You're not using you're powers are you?" Questioned Caitlyn as Takao shook his head. "Hmm... come here Dragoon," Caitlyn held out her hand as Dragoon hopped into her hand and stop spinning. It still glowed as Caitlyn looked it over. Then she removed Dragoon from the blade and tosses the blade over to Kyouju to check over as she examines Dragoon.

"The Blade is fine, how is the medallion Caitlyn?" asked Kyouju as Caitlyn raise Dragoon to the sun as it continues to glow.

"I don't know, it looks okay..."

"Has this ever happen before?" asked Hiromi.

"Probably, oh wait I know!" said Caitlyn as she turn to look at the group. "There is probably spirit of a Dragoon some where around here," smiled Caitlyn as the group looked confused.

"Uh... explain," said Takao.

"Arg… Takao..." Caitlyn grumble before going on. "What I mean is there might be another Dragoon bit beast around or Dragoon here could be having allergy reaction," Caitlyn pointed at the medallion as Takao got a sweat drop.

"Allergy reaction?"

"Yeah! There are some bit beasts that don't go well in certain area because of their elements... You have been studying have you?" Takao got another sweat drop as he chuckled nervously.

"Of course I have! Would I lie to you?" Kyouju and Hiromi got sweat drop as they raised a brow. Caitlyn tilled her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, here! Put him back as I go look at the plants," said Caitlyn as she toss Dragoon's medallion into the air. Takao caught it and handed it to Kyouju. Hiromi went to help Caitlyn looked at the plants.

It wasn't long on till Kyouju got Dragoon back into his blade as Hiromi and Caitlyn came over with wild flowers and herbs. "Okay, hold out the blade, he should get bright if he is allergy to any of these," said Caitlyn as she and Hiromi took turns with the plants and watch Dragoon's reaction.

It still glows the same color as Hiromi and Caitlyn went close to the blade then looked at each other. Then backed away.

"I don't understand, if it's not the allergy then it's..."

"Hey! Which one of you is Takao?" There standing at the edge of the park was some spiky punk red head kid. Caitlyn tilled her head as he walked over to her. He was only taller then her because of his head. "Takao! I want a battle with you!" The kid dropped his green bag and took out his launcher and blade and pointed it at Caitlyn.

"Me?" She pointed to herself as he nodded. "But I'm not Takao," She said as the kid got a sweat drop.

"What do you mean? I asked about you at the training base, and they told me you dress like a clown," said the kid. An anime vein popped out as Caitlyn had punch the kid. A huge bump appears on his head.

"I don't dress like a clown! If you want Takao! He's the dark blue hair one," grumble Caitlyn as the kid nodded and walked over to Takao.

"Battle me!" order the kid as Takao raise a brow.

"Feh, you except to beat the world Champion with a Dinosaur 68-mode launcher?" The kid looked of annoyed. "That launcher is only good for ancient old fire element bit beast; the new models need something from this century." They got sweat drops. "Not from the year of the cave man," Caitlyn smirk with her come back.

"Oh shut it clown," Caitlyn only saw fire as she was about to beat the kid into blood pump. Kyouju and Hiromi held her back.

"Why I outta!" she struggles to get free.

"Caitlyn! It's not worth it!" grunted Kenny as Caitlyn hissed.

"Yeah, Caitlyn! Besides, what dose he know about fashion?" Caitlyn had stopped and looked at Hilary. "You're very pretty," Caitlyn grumble as she put her arms over her chest.

"Start the battle,"

"Alright, but first! I want to know who I am battling against, it does no good when I don't know your name," said Takao.

"Fine! I'm Daichi! Now get ready for the battle of your life!" growled Daichi as Caitlyn raise a brow. Takao nodded as they got into pose.

"Alright bladders ready?" They both nodded. "3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Kyouju called out. They both launch their blades into the dish.

"Heh, this is going to be an easy win!"

"Ha! I don't think so dude! Gaia Dragoon!" called Daichi.

"What? Another Dragoon?" Takao gasped as the yellow dragon came out from its blade.

"Of course! There are only few dragon types in this world, I should have known that Daichi had dragoon," said Caitlyn.

"Nice bit beast! Come and meet mine! Dragoon!" Takao called as Dragoon came out from his blade. He was slightly bigger then Gaia Dragoon.

"Why we meet again Gaia," said Dragoon as Gaia Dragoon smirked.

"Yeah well, it's surprising your still alive old man!" Dragoon got a sweat drop.

"Now! Fight!" Dragoon went after Gaia Dragoon who quickly dodge the attack and flying into the air as Dragoon chased him. "Not so fast young one!" Dragoon began to make energy ball in his hands as Gaia Dragoon stopped to see what Dragoon was up to. His eyes wide as the Dragoon shot the energy beam at him. Gaia dragoon cried out in pain as Dragoon chuckled. "Now what do you think of me now?"

"You're still an old man!"

"Huh?" A yellow energy beam came at Dragoon and shot him to the ground.

Hiromi and Kyouju duck for cover as Dragoon hit the ground. There was flash of blue light as he hit the ground. Caitlyn stood there watching the battle.

"Someone needs to teach you lesson!" groaned Dragoon as he slowly got up.

"And you're the type of dragon to give me my lesson? Fat chance!" Dragoon growled as he went after Gaia Dragoon.

"What was that?" Gaia dragoon gasped as Dragoon had wrapped himself around Gaia Dragoon and was not choking him.

_That's can't be! Another dragoon! I won't let this kid get away with his fake dragoon! I'll show him that Dragoon is the best!_ Takao growled as he looked back at Daichi who was watching the two-bit beast up above.

"Dragoon! Wave attack!" called Takao. Daichi eyes widen as he looked over at Takao. Dragoon had uncoil himself from Gaia Dragoon who gasped the air and began to take deep breaths as Dragoon began to glow.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Kill me?" Gaia wonder as he rubbed his neck.

"You should of thought that before you decided to battle me!" Gaia raise a brow as Dragoon's eyes glow blue and send out his attack which had send Gaia flying into the tree. Gaia groaned as he slowly got up. "Had enough kid?" wonder Dragoon as Gaia Dragoon narrow his eyes.

"Not a chance!" Gaia jumped up and pinned Dragoon to the ground.

"Yeah! That's the stuff Gaia Dragoon! Show him whose boss! Use your flamethrower!" called out Daichi as Takao growled.

"Heh, you heard the kid, I'm da boss," Gaia open his mouth as a fireball began to built up. Dragoon growled as he stared up at Gaia and struggle to get free.

He turned his head and looked at Caitlyn who was looking back at him. They stared at each other on till she raise a brow. Dragoon quickly snapped back to the battle as punched Gaia, who shut his mouth and his fireball exploded in his mouth. Gaia was stun for a moment, which Dragoon only need it. He got free from Gaia's grip and kicked him off as he spin around to whip Gaia with his tail.

Come on Dragoon! I know you can beat him Dragoon looked back at Caitlyn who looked to be pissed off. Beat that guy and his bit beast!

"Alright!" Dragoon smiled as he went after Gaia, who quickly react to Dragoon's new attack. Gaia had caught him and they were holding hands as energy was building up between them.

"What's going on!" gasped Daichi as the energy ball begin to built up with a light. Come on Dragoon! Don't let this shrimp beat you! Dragoon growled as Gaia push back with the same amount of energy. Takao's eyes widen as he watch the two dragon's being consume by the blinding light, which exploded.

Daichi and Takao cover theirs eyes as the power from the blow knocked them both off them feet.

Kyouju and Hiromi were hanging onto a tree as Caitlyn turned her back to the battle and cover her eyes as they were consume by the light. Someone from the distance smirk when they saw ball of energy exploded.

"So, that's where you are," smirk the person as they took forth.

When they light died down, both bit beast where glaring at each other as Kyouju and Hiromi couldn't believe their eyes. Takao and Daichi slowly got up, both panting heavily.

"Come on Dragoon! Get this guy for calling me a clown!" cried Caitlyn. Takao narrowed his eyes.

"Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" Dragoon took one swing turn as he turned into Tornado and headed towards Gaia. His eyes widen as he was hit by the tornado. His bladed was knocked out of the dish as Takao panted lightly.

"I win..." declared Takao as Dragoon return into his bit beast and he hopped back into blade. Caitlyn smiled as she ran over to Tyson and jumped into his arms.

"Yay! You did it-"

"Not so fast!" Daichi interrupted. Takao, Caitlyn, Hiromi, and Kyouju looked over as Daichi pointed at his blade which was still spinning, but Gaia had return to his blade. "My blade is still spinning!" Takao sighed as Caitlyn got off of him. "So that means that battle is still going!"

"You lost kid," said Takao.

"No! That's not fair! Where I come from! We don't use dishes!" growled Daichi as what he said sounded very weird. "I want a rematch!" Daichi then attach himself onto Takao.

"Hey! Get off of me!" growled Takao as he tried to shake the kid off of him. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Dandy's leg and started to pull him off.

"Let go of Takao-kun! You stupid kid!" growled Caitlyn. Daichi was loosing his grip and Takao was starting to think his leg was going to be ripped off, until the two young teens went flying into the bushes.

"Owie... My hands hurts..." came a moan. Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary came over to the bushes and leaned over. Caitlyn was on the ground with her eyes spinning as her legs were tangle up with Daichi, who was moaning.

"Cat? Are you alright?" wonder Takao as he leaned over more.

"Everything... spinning... so fast..." Caitlyn moaned out.

"You better check to see if she hit her head or something," said Kyouju. Takao nodded as he kneeled over and lifted Caitlyn. He began to feel the back of her head and saw she hit her head on a launcher as he found a bump.

"Well she did hit something," Takao muttered as he picked up the launcher and handed to Kyouju as he carefully untangle Daichi and Caitlyn. Then he lifted her up in his arms in bridal style. Daichi slowly open his eyes and blinked couple of times.

"Hey Man! What about my battle!" Daichi jumped to his feet.

"Battle? Who cares about your battle! My cousin hit her head! I have to take her home!" growled Takao as he began to walk off.

"Oh come on man! Please! I made a promise and-" Fire works began to go off under their feet as Kyouju and Hiromi got sweat drops. Takao and Daichi looked as though they were doing a weird little dance, until the sparks stopped.

"You fell right into my trap..." The fireworks had stopped and they looked up to see a man in a cyber suit standing on the tree tops. "Takao Kinomiya, I won't let you leave until you battle me," said the stranger.

Takao narrowed his eyes as he held his cousin close. Hiromi and Kyouju looked at each and were about to go help Takao, but fire works had stopped them.

"Takao!" Hiromi cried out. Takao growled.

"You have to wait!"

"I don't think so..."

**End of Chapter one**

* * *

**Starwarrior: **I'm sure everyone knows what's going on! Anyway! I realize I didn't explain what my little caitlyn is dressed up as... and I don't remember what I had her for... so uh... Let your imginations go wilds! **Grins weakly**

**Dranzer:** Anyway, read and review people


	3. Once beybreakers

**Chapter Two  
**  
**Crystal Palace**

Meko was looking through the shelves of the Starlight private library as Jessica was sitting in a purple armchair staring at the ceiling.

"Damn it! Where is it?" Meko cursed.

"Meko..." Meko quickly turned around to look at Jessica as he went over to her side.

"Yes Jessie?"

"Do you ever wonder what heaven is like..." Meko wonder what had brought this question up. She tilled her head to look at him; her eyelids were half close as she held his face. "Meko, why fight it? Don't you remember the power from the bit beast? Or what it teases like?" Meko's eyes widen as he stared at Jessica. Her eyes were lifeless as she was surrounded by dark energy.

"Jessica... Please! You have to fight it! Think about Cat," Meko held her hand as a small smile appears on her lips.

"Yes cat, such a sweet child she is, but she has the power to destroy our plans, along with that boy..." Meko's eyes widen as he backed away from her.

"That's very good information there Jessica," Jessica looked over to the door as did Meko. Standing there was Ashley, she had black nail and lips, which Meko was wondering if it was makeup or the demons power.

"You know, this library isn't use very often, wouldn't you agree?" Ashley began to walked over to Meko as he took a couple of steps back. "I believe you were looking for this?" Ashley twists her hand in a motion as green leather book appears floating. "If you used this library as often as you say. You would have remember that this book isn't in here,"

"Where did you find that?" Meko demanded.

"Now the answer to that is very surprising actually!" She chuckled. "Its actually very funny was well. I found in Mother and Father's office," She giggled as Meko raise a brow. "Isn't it horrible that the book you need the most is in the hands of the enemy."

"What do you want?" Meko asked in a low voice as Ashley walked over to Jessica. Meko watched her closely.

"Just the code to control this place, but since none of us know it..." Meko was confused. "I need your powers since I nor Jessica here can't read people's minds. The mind I want is complex with secrets to this world and this palace."

"I have no idea that you are talking about," Meko clearly stated as Ashley's smile slowly disappear.

"I was afraid you would say that," Ashley began to play with the book. "You see, the person I'm talking about is our dear younger sibling… now what was her?"

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes! Caitlyn! How could I forgot her name! That sweet little girl," Ashley sat on the arm of the armchair as she leaned over stroking Jessica's hair. "Meko, I need you enter her mind because those fools aren't saying a word on where she is..."

"Is that all?" He asked as a smile appears on Ashley's face. She stood up and walked over to Meko.

"Oooo! A working a man, that's the type I like, no! I want you to make her remember, her worst, scariest memory that makes her little world crash down before her. Do you think you can do that Meko?"

"Yes.. of course dear sister..." Meko hissed the words. "As soon as I get the book!" Ashley was too quick for Meko as she chuckled.

"Uh, sneaky aren't we, well I guess-" Ashley cried out as she pinned to the shelves. Meko had took control of Jessie's body had used her powers against Ashley as he went to pick up the book.

"You know, for someone who is suppose be very powerful, your not very big in brains are you," said Meko as Ashley growled. Meko smiled as he open the book and began to flip through the pages. "What's going on? What did you do?" Meko demanded as there were no words in the book. Ashley was turned over to face them as Meko walked over to her.

"Me? I did nothing..." She narrowed her eyes.

"Then how come there are no words in here?"

"I don't know, maybe if we get the code, there might be," said Ashley.

"The code! Of course! It's the key locking this place and it's secrets! No wonder Mother left Caitlyn with the code. She knew this kind of thing would happen."

"Pardon me?" asked Ashley.

"You're powerless against Caitlyn! You- Ah!" Ashley smiled as Meko wince in pain. Ashley got control of Jessica or she should say the evil did.

"Jessica, do the honours," Jessica nodded as she began to glow with dark energy, as she sent ball of it at Meko who cried out in pain. He fell to the floor as Jessica and Ashley looked at him then at each other. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, she didn't... She just reminded me on how it feels to have a power of a bit beast at the tip of your fingers," Meko turned over to the face his siblings. "Let the party began," smiled Meko as he was surrounded by blue aura, and putting his magic to work.

**----Bay City-----**

Caitlyn began to stir as Takao growled at the stranger, who had pretty blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"Hmm... Takao..." Caitlyn muttered as Takao looked down at her.

"Caitlyn? Cat!" Caitlyn jerked her head back and open eyes widen, which scared Daichi as he let out a small screech escape his lips. Her eyes narrowed into the slits of a cat as she lips her lips.

"Johnny?" Takao and Daichi looked surprise as Caitlyn flipped out of Takao's arms and in front of Daichi. She tilled her head to the side. "You kind of small, but that's alright!" She smiled brightly as Daichi jerked a smile.

(A/N: Now in for those people who are wondering, Daichi is taller then Caitlyn because of his spike hair.)

Caitlyn began to wobble as Daichi got nervous, so he grabbed a hold of her waist. She smiled before falling into his arms.

"Did... I ever tell you..." Daichi raises a brow as Takao had turn his attention to the stranger. Caitlyn gave a weak giggle. "I have this thing for red heads, and there is spike hair..."

"Spike hair? Wha?" Daichi wanted to know as he looked at her. "Uh... Miss?" Daichi shook her lightly. "Are you sleep?" Daichi waited for a answer.

"Fine! I'll battle you!" Tyson got out his launcher and blade as Daichi's eyes widen.

"Wait!" Daichi let go of Caitlyn as he dropped her to the ground. Hiromi and Kyouju gasped as Daichi got in front of Tyson as well. "You suppose to battle me!" Growled Daichi as the three of them launch their blade.

Hiromi and Kyouju rushed to Caitlyn's side. Hiromi had set her head on her lap as Kyouju examines her. The two blades were knocking Takao around, who was still somewhat weak from his early battle against Daichi.

"NO Dragoon!" cried out Takao as things seem hopeless a blade came and knocked the strangers blade away from Dragoon as he went to attack Gaia Dragoon again.

"Never seem to learn your lesson do you young one," smirked Dragoon as Gaia growled. Takao gasped as they all stared at the white blade.

"Driger! Tiger claw!" Rei came flying out of nowhere and landed neared Takao as Takao's eyes widen in surprise and notice his hair was still breaded.

"Why is Takao fighting? He should be at Caitlyn's side," growled Hiromi as Kyouju looked up at her.

"Well he needs to keep his rep as World Champ, and besides I'm sure Caitlyn is fine," said Kyouju as Hiromi raise a brow as they both look down at her. Caitlyn was crouching up her face as she mutters.

"Takao... pretty hair..." Hiromi tilled her head as Caitlyn tilled her head as well.

"Caitlyn?"

"I... blue one!" Caitlyn shot up, which made both older teens jumped back in surprise. She was standing up as Hiromi slowly rose.

"Caitlyn? You better not be playing around! Because this isn't funny!" grumble Hiromi.

"Ta... kao..." Takao looked at the corner of his eye at Caitlyn. A bead of sweat slide down the side of her face. "No... Mommy..."

"Caitlyn?" Hiromi slowly walked in the front of Caitlyn as the battle rage on behind them.

"Metal Driger! Attack!" The stranger called out as Rei order Driger to dodge as Dragoon came flying around and slammed into Metal Driger, drilling against him.

"NO!" Caitlyn cried out as Hiromi and Kyouju quickly got a hold of her as she began to struggle to get free.

"Caitlyn! Stop it," cried Hiromi as the younger teen in her arms started to cry out from Takao.

"Hey man, what's up with her?" wonder Daichi as he took his eyes away from the battle for a moment as Driger went slamming into Gaia, sending him flying into the air. "Hey! No fair!" growled Daichi as the Stranger called his blade back.

"I came here to only battle Takao, not a tag team thing."

"Caitlyn!" Hiromi gasped as she and Kyouju let go of Caitlyn, who was on her all fours panting heavily.

"Your friend is going to need help, jai ne," The stranger threw something to the down as the cloud of smoke shadow him as he disappear when it clear up.

"Hey! GR! Who was that guy!" growled Takao.

"Takao!" Hiromi yelled as Takao looked at her.

"Right!" Takao and Rei went over to Caitlyn as Daichi walked over.

"Caitlyn? Are you okay?"

"Someone... someone tried to enter my mind" Caitlyn clench her eyes close as she grips the dirt.

"Takao!" Caitlyn shot her head up as Max came running towards them.

"Max?"

"Takao!" Max skidded to a stop. "Boy do I ever have news for you!" said Max as Takao helped Caitlyn to her feet. She was bit shaky, so he set her on his back. "It's about the tournament, they have change the rules," Sara hopped onto Caitlyn's head as she clench onto Takao's jacket.

"They? They!" exclaim Caitlyn as Max nodded.

"Yes, the tournament is under Starlight as BBA well be supplying the traveling for teams." said Max. Caitlyn's eyes widen as she hid behind Takao's low ponytail.

"Alright, so what are the new rules?"

"They are having a tag team, so it changes the game in new point of view."

"Yeah well those challengers better watch out because we'll be coming at them full power!" Takao began to jog away.

"Takao!" Max called out as Daichi went to follow Takao.

"I have to get Caitlyn home!" Takao yelled back as Max sighed.

"Takao!" Takao was out of hear shot as Max sighed and muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong Max?" asked Hiromi.

"Well it's the rules," said Max as he began to explain.

"Yeah?" Kyouju was getting interested.

"Well, they are having divisions, which means that teams meaning made up bladder from the same districted, and I can't be on Takao's team," said Max.

"Why not?" wondered Rei as crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I got a letter from my mom, saying she needs me for the tournament," Max show s the letter to Rei, which gave him a idea as they all look in the distance, which Takao had disappear in.

**----At the gates of the dojo----**

Takao walked along the wall as Daichi kept on asking about a rematch, but he ignores him.

"Caitlyn? How are you?" Takao asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm fine,"

"you're sure?"

"Well since the Miss has been away from her guardian for so long. It could be weaken her statues," said Sara as she whisper to them.

"What do think Caitlyn?"

"I don't know, it could be that," Caitlyn mutter.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Daichi shouted as Takao got a sweat drop as he enters the yard of the dojo. "What about that rematch huh?" Takao groaned as Grandpa opens the door for them.

"Uh! hey there T-man! Cat!" smiled grandpa. Takao took off his shoes as he let Caitlyn down. She took off her shoes and they both slipped on their slippers. "Dinner ready in the kitchen,"

"Cool! Thanks Grandpa!" smiled Takao as he and Caitlyn headed towards the kitchen.

"And you better eat something Cat!" Grandpa scolded as Daichi came inside the dojo.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Caitlyn muttered as Grandpa looked at Daichi.

"Hey there dude! You must be the newest member to the gang!" Grandpa held out his hand as Daichi looked at it. He smiled and shook it.

"Hey the-" Daichi's stomach began to growled and he was low on food in his green pack.

"Hey Takao! Why don't you invite your friend inside for dinner!" called Grandpa.

"His not a friend Grandpa! He's a challenger, and don't bother asking Caitlyn! She hates him!" Takao yelled as Grandpa looked down at Daichi, who was staring at his feet embarrassment.

"Well, since your challenger, why don't you come in? We have a more then enough!" smiled Grandpa.

"Erm, I don't be purpose," Daichi mutter as he set his things down and took off his shoes.

"Oh don't worry! Since Caitlyn been staying, we been having a lot of leftovers!" Grandpa said loud enough for Takao and Caitlyn to hear.

"I know he's doing that on purpose, it's just that I'm not use to eating so much," Caitlyn was eating a small bowl of chicken fried rice. Takao was eating from a plate as Grandpa came in with Daichi. They sat at the table and began to eat as Sara hopped onto the table and began to eat from the fried rice, which was making Daichi nervous.

"What's wrong Daichi-kun?" asked Takao as they all looked at him.

"Erm... nothing!" he chuckled nervously as he began to eat again. Grandpa looked around as he wonder what had made Daichi nervous, then he spotted Sara.

"Caitlyn! Gets that cat off the table well you! We have guest!" Caitlyn raise a brow as she looked at Sara, who was innocently eating.

"But grandpa she-"

"Don't but grandpa me young lady! It's rude to have animals on the table," Grandpa stated. Caitlyn sighed as she set her bowl down and she extended her arm out to Sara, who looked it. Then she licked the tip and hop on. Sara climbs over to Caitlyn's shoulder. Then she filled her bowl with white fried rice, and stepped away from the table.

"I feel bad for the chicken that is always on the table!" Caitlyn growled as she left the guys to their thing.

"Caitlyn? Where are you going?" wonder Grandpa.

"I'm going out to eat in the garden! Since cats aren't allow in the house! Remember grandpa, I'm a neko jinn!" Caitlyn hissed before disappearing into the hallway as Grandpa sighed.

"I'm never going to understand that girl," Grandpa grumble as Daichi and Takao looked at him.

Caitlyn walked outside to the deck, and she shut the door and sat down. Sara hopped off her shoulder and tilled her head at her.

"You didn't have to leave Milady," said Sara.

"I know, but you're my friend, and besides, this is all of that jerk's fault!" grumble Caitlyn.

"You left because of me?" Caitlyn nodded. "I'm honor Milady," Sara bowed as Caitlyn giggled.

"You're so cute Sara, here. Your probably still hungry," Caitlyn set the bowl of rice before Sara.

"What about you milady? Aren't you hungry?" wonder Sara.

"Oh don't worry, I can always go back in and get more," smiled Caitlyn as Sara's eyes began to twinkle. She truly did had a great master as she began to eat.

"It's sure is a nice evening, out isn't it," Caitlyn watched the sunset until she and Sara heard a twit snapped. "Who's out there!" Caitlyn narrow her eyes as Sara got in front of Caitlyn. They watched as the person or thing moved among the bushes.

"It might be demon, Milady," said Sara.

"Well, we can't let the others inside knows! So it has to be quick-" There was rusting in the bushes.

"Milady!" They both narrowed their eyes as Rei popped his head from the bushes.

"Rei?" Caitlyn and Sara looked relieve as Rei chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I'm not sneaky enough am I?" Caitlyn smiled as Rei came out of the bushes.

"Rei!" Caitlyn hopped off the deck and ran over to Rei as she jumped into his arms. "I missed you!" she squealed as he chuckled. Sara smiled as she went back to eating her rice. "I'm sorry for what happen at the park early" said Caitlyn as she let go of Ray.

"It's okay, by the way what had happen?" He looked at her with concern.

"I don't know, but someone tried to break into my mind..." Caitlyn was looking at the down. "It was so weird, I wish I could remember what had happen, but I couldn't fight it off, until this weird force appears out of no where... Anyway..." Caitlyn looked up at him. "Would you like some tea?" she smiled brightly.

"Uh, sure why not," Rei went to sit on the deck as Caitlyn said she well be right back. Rei smiled as he looked at the sunset. "So, what information do you have on that guy?" wonder Rei as Sara looked up at him.

"Starlight Corporation makes the suit he was wearing,"

"What! No way!"

"Yes, and that would mean he-"

"Starlight Corporation makes clothes!" Sara got a sweat drop. "That is so cool! No wonder they are the biggest Corporation around!" Sara's left eye began to twitch as Caitlyn came.

"I got green tea, I hope that's okay," said Caitlyn as she shut the door and set the tray down.

"Oh, that's fine, does Starlight Corporation really make clothes?" wonder Rei. (A/n: I know... I made him stupid, but you know! Everyone has their time)

"Well, not clothes to say, but suit for the bladder and missions to protect their people from harm, why do you ask?" Caitlyn handed him a cup of tea.

"Sara says that guy, who came to challenge Takao, was wearing a Starlight Co. cyber suit," said Rei as Caitlyn looked at her kitten.

"Sara?..."

"I'm Sorry madam, but with your older siblings in control of the tournament, you have to be on a looking out..." Caitlyn stared at her tea as Sara continues. "They are willing do anything to get their hands on those bit beast and to pay any price, which I'm sure that isn't a problem for them. Caitlyn, I don't think we can trust Mimi or Alex anymore," said Sara as Caitlyn was silent. "Milady?"

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" wonder Rei.

"Rei, it's been six months since I been here, and there hasn't been a word from Mimi or Alex, do you think they are okay?" Caitlyn looked at Rei as he looked back.

"I'm not sure, I don't know them well enough, but..." Caitlyn took a deep breath. "There like parents to you aren't they?" Caitlyn nodded as Rei pulled her into his embrace. "Sh, I'm sure everything is fine, we just have to keep our guard up and look out for anyone suspicious," Caitlyn nodded as she looked up at Rei.

"You kept your hair braided..." Rei blushed as he looked to the side.

"Yeah well, I been busy so, I don't have the time to take it out... you know?" Caitlyn smiled as she hugged Rei.

"It's okay, I know you like me," and Caitlyn snuggles up to him as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah? Well I know you like me, aren't I your sexy kitten?" Caitlyn blushed as she looked at Rei. He burst out laughing as Caitlyn looked down at her lap. Sara sighed as she went back to eating her food.

"Oh be quiet! Why don't you!" hissed Caitlyn as Rei laughed some more.

"Caitlyn!" Caitlyn and Rei looked to see Takao, who open the sliding door. "Oh, hey Rei! Why don't you come in?"

"Nah, it's alright, beside I have to be going. Thanks for the tea," he leaned over to her. "Guess what? You're my kitten as well," He smiled as he waved at Takao before leaving. Caitlyn blushed as she looked down at her lap.

"Anyway, Caitlyn, it's time for your bath," said Takao as Caitlyn set the empty bowl onto the tray and cups.

"Sure, just give me moment, I'll be right there," said Caitlyn.

"Alright!" Caitlyn stood up and walked inside followed by Sara as Takao shut the door. Rei had watch them from a distance. He knew they were in danger, but what could he do. There was only one of him, and he didn't know how many people were working for the Starlights.

"Maybe... It might work... I just have to make them think that Driger is the strongest bit beast around!" Rei jumped out of the tree he was sitting in as he goes running off. "Even if it means hurting Caitlyn..."

Grandpa had gave Daichi a set of Takao's old clothes, so he could change. Grandpa only suggested it because he thought Daichi was starting to smell, even Sara wouldn't be seen in the same room as him. Daichi was standing in front of the bathroom, feeling a little nervous. He opens the door and found the shower to be running as the curtain was close. Daichi set the clothes onto the toilet as he walked over to the curtain. He took a deep breath and pulled the curtain. What he saw, was a gift from above.

Caitlyn was standing there with her back to him. She was washing her hair, which most of it hang down to her waist.

"Oh wow," Daichi muttered as Caitlyn turn her tops half to look at Daichi. He gulped as the two stared at each other.

In the living room, Takao was doing his schoolwork as Grandpa was stretching out.

"YOU HENTAI!" Takao and Grandpa looked at each other and bolted to the bathroom, where they saw Daichi laying on the floor, with his eyes spinning. Caitlyn was panting heavily as she looked up to see Grandpa and Takao. Her eyes widen as she yelled at them.

"Ow! Caitlyn! AH!" Takao was being knocked around as Grandpa was sent flying through the dojo as Caitlyn yelled at all of them to get out.

"YOU HENTAIS! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She screamed at the stop of her lungs. Grandpa ran out of the dojo with Daichi in his arms as Takao followed, but got hit in the back of the head with a shoe. Caitlyn was standing there, with a towel wrapped around her as her hair was fell down the floor. "You stay out there until you learn your lessons!" Caitlyn slammed the door shut as Grandpa and Takao looked at each other before sighing heavily.

Some time later on, Caitlyn came out, fully dressing in her pjs, which were white and blue stripe pajamas pants and shirt. Her hair was pinned back into their two usually bun style. Sara was on her head sleeping peacefully.

"Have you learn your lesson?" Grandpa, Takao and Daichi were all playing a game of cards.

"Yeah, are you going to let us in Sweet pea?" wonder Grandpa as Caitlyn raise brow.

"Takao?"

"Yes! I promise never to peek on you ever! Even though it was a accident."

"Fine, come on, Sara is a sleep," Caitlyn mutter as she walked back inside. Followed by the boys of the house. Takao grabbed his school stuff from the coffee table as Grandpa garb his book from the couch. When they heard Daichi wince in pain they looked up to see Caitlyn pulling him by the ear and dragging him somewhere.

"You on the other hand!" They followed Caitlyn to the dojo where she tied him up and left him hanging from the ceiling. "No one touched him until morning, and if you dare wake up my kitten!" Daichi gulped as he stared at Caitlyn. "You'll wish your never been born!" Caitlyn threaten as she left the room. Grandpa and Takao looked at each other, then at Daichi.

"Well are you going to let me down or what?" wonder Daichi.

"Nah, I kind you like this," grinned Takao as he walked off. Daichi's eyes widen as he looked at grandpa for help.

"Sorry, dude, I need to keep Cat in a good mood. Because when she grouchy, she is grouchy," said Grandpa as he left. Daichi couldn't believe it, he left there hanging until morning, and worse yet. The Dojo had a funny smell as anime tears came down Daichi's face.

Early the next morning, Daichi was woken to the sound of someone entering the dojo. He opens his eyes little. It was Caitlyn, but she was wearing her blue velvet outfit as she walked over to him.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as she set a big fluffy pillow underneath him.

"Erm... quiet fine actually!" Daichi said sarcastically as Caitlyn untie the rope and gently set him onto the pillow. "It was just a like I was being held up in the air!" Caitlyn looked at him as she began to untie him.

"I take it your upset?" Daichi looked at her.

"What would have given you that idea?" he wonders as she shook her head.

"Why you have to play stupid? Did it ever a cur to you that I might not be one of those bimbo girls?" She stood up as he stood up as well.

"Yes! Over night!" Caitlyn was surprise. "By the way, do you know what time it is?"

"It's six o-clock in the morning, I just finish my training, and Takao should be waking soon," said Caitlyn as Sara had jumped out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder, which made Daichi fell backwards. Caitlyn stopped and turn to look at him.

"Your not very fond of cats, why is that?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe and looked at him.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Daichi slowly began to back up.

"Yes, well to let you know! Sara well always is near where ever I go! Now if you excused me. I have to change," she smiled brightly at him before taking off down the hallway. Daichi closed his eyes as he shook his head.

He stepped outside and saw some pile of wood that needs to be cut up. Daichi thought he would do that to show his thanks to Grandpa and it might also impress Caitlyn.

"Impress? Why would I want to impress a clown like her?" wonder Daichi as he began to chop wood.

WwWwW

Caitlyn as fixing her shirt as she heard someone chopping. Sara tilled her head as Caitlyn check herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual school uniform with the knee-high socks. (I wonder if those belong to Takao?)

"Why are you so hard on the boy?" asked Sara.

"I'm not hard! He just need to be punish," mutter Caitlyn. She growled in frustration as she went over to her makeup bag, which Hiromi had got her.

"Why are you so worried on how you look? You know that Rei likes up better without makeup," Caitlyn pause.

"You're right... I'm fine the way I am," smiled Caitlyn as Sara raise a brow.

"You like that boy don't you..." Caitlyn glared at Sara. "Oh maybe not..." Sara suggested.

"The only guy out there for me is Rei! Just yesterday! He called me his kitten!" Caitlyn squealed in delight.

"My, don't you ever like Mr. Kon, don't you," smiled Sara as she loved seeing her master in a happy mood.

"What is their not to like? He's very loyal, great personality, also awesome chief, and he's also not bad looking either," Caitlyn slipped on her blue leather fingerless gloves, which match her short skirt. "Come on Sara! Let's go see if Takao's a wake!" Caitlyn went over to her door as Sara quickly jumped onto her shoulder.

When she open her door, she saw that Takao was about to knock. He slowly put his arm down as she smiled.

"Ohiyo Takao-kun,"

"Hey…" Takao smiled warmly as he looked around before returning his attention back to her. "Well… since Daichi is doing my chores, you want to go the training centre?" asked Takao.

"Sure, but we have to sneak pass Grandpa," Takao nodded as he followed Caitlyn out of the dojo. They dash across the yard and Takao helped Caitlyn over the stone wall as he climbs over himself. They hopped off and ran towards the training centre giggling.

WwWwW

"You have to tell him before he-" The doors to the training centre open as Takao and Caitlyn came in. Caitlyn was on Takao's back as they enter the centre.

"Hey guys! Tell who what?" wonder Takao. Kyouju, Max, and Rei looked at each other.

"Rei!" Caitlyn cheered as she hopped off Takao's back and ran over to him. "Good morning!..." Caitlyn looked into his eyes, and her cheerfulness disappears. "What's wrong?" Takao came over putting on his gloves.

"Hey, Max gives me a second, and I'll battle against you,"

"I can't Takao,"

"Wha? What do you mean?" wonder Takao.

"When I got the news for the rules of the tournament, I got a letter from my mom," Max show him the letter the one way trick to America. Takao read the letter and felt little betray, but let it pass.

"Alright! That's cool buddy! Rei?" Rei shook his had. This struck Takao hard as he stared at Rei.

"Takao…" Rei looked at the ground away from their contract. "I want to participate in the tournament as the member of a White Tigers," Rwi raise his head to see Takao's reaction.

"Why..." Takao's eyes widen.

"Because I want a chance at the champions Takao!" Takao narrow his eyes.

"So! You're going to ditch your team!" Rei and Max looked at each other Kyouju and Caitlyn looked at each other. "So, you think your team is not good enough for you?" Tyson growled.

"No Takao, we think it's unfair for you only to win the champions," said Rei.

"Me! We did it as a team! I think your being selfish!"

"Selfish!" Caitlyn began to back away from them as her eyes widen. "The only one here being selfish is you Takao! You won the champion twice in row, why don't you let someone else with the glory?" Takao was fill with rage.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care!" Rei nodded as he and Max began to leave. "You'll see! I'll beat you! And you're stupid team!" Rei shook his head in shame as Max felt guilt. They left the centre as Kyouju held Takao back, who kept on yelling. "You and your stupid white tiger team..." A single rolled down the Takao's face as the door slammed shut. He backed away from Kyouju and leaned up against the wall. He slowly slides down as he tilled his head, so his bangs shadow his eyes. Kyouju sighed as he sat on the bench across from Takao. Caitlyn sat down next to Takao and rest her head on his shoulder as she began to rub his arm. The morning sun light peek through the window as it shined on Takao...

**End of Chapter two**

* * *

Starwarrior: Like before! read and review people!

* * *

* * *


	4. The last tease of sweets

**WwWwW**

**Characters Ages:**

Kai: 16

Ray: 16

Max:15

Kenny: 15

Hilary: 15

Tyson: 15

Dandy: 13

Caitlyn: 13

**WwWwW**

**Story contents:**

"Speech"

Caitlyn's thoughts

_Random people's thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Crystal Palace**

Ashley sat in the leather incline staring out the window as a man stood behind the desk staring at the back of the incline.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes,"

"Are the bladders ready?"

"Yes madam,"

"Good, you get me that bit beast, and Starlight Corporation well fund BEGA as long as it lasts,"

"Thank you madam, I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Good, now leave," The man nodded as he left the office.

"Now time to check on the fool," Ashley pressed a button, which was on the arm of the incline. She stood up and slowly began to walk to wards a wall, was slowly raising up to show a hidden room, which had the latest technology as two humans were in pods. "Well, she is responding?" Ashley walked over to Mimi, where she out cold in the pod.

"Yes, everything is going as plan," said Jessica.

"Meko?"

"She well is taking energy from her sometime to tomorrow, which should weaken her mind, enough to get the code," said Meko.

"Perfect..." Ashley grinned as she rests her fingertips on the pod. "Just wait, I'll get my hands on those bit beasts soon enough," Ashley broke out in a maniac laugh, which echo through the huge Crystal Palace.

**Bay City**

Caitlyn ran down the ally of tall buildings of apartment shadow over her. She panted lightly as she came to the end of the ally. The sun was just finish setting.

"Okay… right or left?" Caitlyn reach into her skirt pocket and took a piece of paper. She looked at it and went left. She slowly stopped as she came to pale blue apartment built, which had beautiful wooden carven balconies. She looked up at the built. "Oh please let me right..." She walked over to the door and found it to be lock. She sighed as she notice the secrete cam. "Well, at least he'll never be rob." Caitlyn raise her hand to the lock as tiny beam shot out from it and open the door.

She smiled softly as she pulled the door open and as she was about to go up the steps. She heard someone knocking on the door.

"Could you help me?" She turns to see a guy in his late teens, with grey silverish hair. He was holding about four boxes.

"Oh! Sure!" She went back down the stairs and over to the door where she opens it.

"Thanks," He huffed as he walked in and set the boxes down. "Man, I thought I would never get inside, so are you new to the building?"

"Uh, no I'm just going up to see a guy," she said as she jerked her thumb to the stairs.

"Ah! So your here to visit your boyfriend eh," the guy smiled as Caitlyn blushed. "Don't worry; I'll keep your secret." The guy looked over at the boxes and sighed.

"Oh, would you like some help?" The guy looked at her surprise. "That is if you need any..." Caitlyn blushed again. "I'm sorry,"

"For what? I was just surprise, it's not everyday you get a girl who is willing to help you move heavy boxes," Caitlyn looked at the guy. "Heh, well since you know that they are heavy, you might want to chance you mind," He chuckled weakly.

"Oh no Sir, it won't be a problem, I'm use to lifting heavy things, here," Caitlyn picked up two boxes. "See, no problem!" she smiled brightly as the guy seems amaze.

"Why, you must be strong, well lets go then!" smiled the guy as he picked up the other two set of boxes. They began to make their way up the stairs as the guy checked her over.

"So uh... what's your name?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous, which Caitlyn sense.

"Caitlyn, but my friends call me Cat, and yours?"

"Me, I'm Brock, I'm just visiting my buddy, but he seem too had left me alone to do this. He probably out partying somewhere," Caitlyn giggled. "Lazy bum, so uh... what are you interest in Miss Caitlyn?" Caitlyn had stopped. "Uh... are you alright." She turned to look at him. He doesn't appear to be a Starlight agent.

"Uh... It's nothing, just call me Cat, okay?" she tilled her head as she smiled. He nodded as they continue their way up the stairs talking what they like and what they hate.

They finally reach his buddy's place, which was on the eighteen floors. He set the boxes against the wall as he reaches into his pocket to get the keys. Caitlyn looked around as the hallways had blue fancy carpet and the walls were painted dark blue with stars.

"Alright, come in," said Brock as he pushes the door open.

"Okay," Caitlyn followed and she set the boxes down in the entrances way.

"Thanks, and it's been nice meeting you Cat," She shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all my Brock; well I better get going jai ne!" Caitlyn said her farewell as she took off down the hall and down the stairs.

"Sweet girl," Brock smiled as he lifted the boxes she set down.

WwWwW

Caitlyn went down to the sixteen floor, and walked over to apartment 1605. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Inside, the lights are all out, and one bedroom door is open, showing Rei sleeping in black boxers and white muscle shirt.

"Hmm... go away!" Rei mutter as the knocking continues as Rei puts a pillow over his head. He stills hears the knock and growls in frustration as he gets up and walks over to the door. "WHAT!" He yells as his catches Caitlyn off guard out burst. "Caitlyn?"

"Rei…" Caitlyn blinked as she looked Rei over. Damn… I must caught him when he was sleeping "Why did you leave the team?" Rei looked surprise at her question then he realizes what he must do.

"How did you find this place?"

"That's not what counts, what counts is why-"

"Caitlyn!" She sighed.

"Fine, I looked you up in the Bey City date files, I was worried if I told you, you might get upset," She was right, Rei was upset as he clench on the door handle.

"Caitlyn! You have no right to be here! You should go home right now!" Rei was almost shouting at her.

"But Rei..."

"Look, Caitlyn I have my reasons to leave the team besides don't you think this crush of yours is silly?" Caitlyn's eyes widen. "Besides you're too young for me anyway," He said coldly. "Goodbye..." He shut the door as it took some time for Caitlyn to realize as she began to bang on the door.

"Rei! Let me in please! I need to know if that's the reason why you left the team!"

"What if it is!" he yelled through the door as Caitlyn's eyes began to water.

"Rei pleases! Let's talk about this..." She heard nothing and fear he had went back to bed as she began to hammer onto the door. That's when she notices there was a spell cast on the door. "Rei! Please let me in! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what ever I did! Just please let me in! Let into your life!"

Rei sighed as he leaned against the door. "Rei!" Tears began to steam down the side of her cheek as she slowly fell to her knees. "Please Rei..." She closed her eyes tightly as she began to cry. She quickly stood up and ran down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but I need to protect you..." Rei muttered as he pushed himself off from the door and walked over to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, with his face in the pillow. "I'm sorry..."

WwWwW

Caitlyn ran down the stairs until she went ramming into someone as she landed roughly on the steps.

"Whoa sorry, I wasn't- Cat?" Brock looked up at her. Caitlyn quickly stood up and ran past Brock. "Cat!"

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted as Brock sighed.

"He must have broke her heart, poor girl," Brock shook his head in shame as he vow; he would beat the guy that made Caitlyn cry into a bloody plump.

WwWwW

Caitlyn ran down the stairs out the door. Outside it was raining and hard as cars pass by. Caitlyn ran down the streets as she dashes into the ally. She didn't stop to as tears were now coming non-stop.

"Why Rei? We liked each other a lot didn't we?" Caitlyn cried for once in a long time. She slowly came to a stop as she raises her head to the rain. "Oh Rei... I'm so sorry..." (Awe! Poor girl! If you listen to sailor moon's locket as you read this. You might spill some tears... sniffles)

then she notices lights as she looked to see a truck heading towards her. Her eyes widen as she heard someone in the distance to move. She couldn't move, her body was frozen in place. The next thing she knew it, she was on the wet ground staring up at a pair of green eyes.

"Caitlyn! What were you thinking!" hissed Daichi as he looked down at her.

"Daichi..." She whispers softly. He notice her sad look.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"OH Daichi!" Caitlyn threw herself into his arms as she began to cry again. Daichi hesitates to put his arms around her as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Sh... it's alright now, I got you," He began to rub her back in circles. Then blush, because he never been this close to a girl before. As he stood up, he held Caitlyn to her feet. "Come on, lets go home," he said to her as she nodded.

When they reach the dojo, Hiromi was in the kitchen making tea. Sara is watching her as they hear the door opening.

"Grandpa?" wonder Hiromi.

"No! It's the shrimp!" Daichi growled as Hiromi giggled as she set the water before going over to the door.

"Hey, Daichi... Caitlyn? Are you okay? How come your soak and cover in mud?" Hilary notices Caitlyn's puff eyes as she looked at her. "Hey Daichi, why don't you watch the water would?" Daichi nodded as he left the two girls alone.

When Hiromi was sure that Daichi was out of ear shot, she asked whom it was as Caitlyn stared at Hilary.

"Come on, tell me whose the boy," Caitlyn smiled as she broke out giggling.

"Heh, I should have known. Only you Hiromi, could figure out a that I'm crying over a boy,"

"Heh, of course! I am a girl after all!" smiled Hiromi as Caitlyn sighed. "Look, how about you change out of those wet clothes and we well have a nice girl chat alright?" Caitlyn nodded as she headed towards the bathroom. Hiromi headed to wards the kitchen as Daichi asked her what was wrong with Caitlyn.

"Well?" He asked as she reached up in the cupboard. Daichi growled as she pulled out some chocolate.

"It's a girl thing," Hiromi stated as Daichi looked confused.

"A girl thing?"

"Yes a girl thing," Hiromi began to take out the candy as she went to the refrigerator and took out ice cream bars, whip cream and other goodies as Daichi watch her.

"Whatever it is! I want in!" he drooled as Hiromi set the food on the table. He reaches for the strawberries as Hiromi smack his hand with a spoon. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for Cat! Sara! Watch him!" Hiromi went off into the hallway as Daichi growled under his breath. Then he looked at Sara, who was watching him. He waved at it and chuckled weakly.

"Oh boy..."

WwWwW

After her shower, Caitlyn came out dressed in her pajamas as Hiromi went over to her.

"So, mind spilling?" wonder Hiromi as they enter the kitchen. When they enter, they found Daichi on the on top of the refrigerator with a spoon in his hand, glaring down at Sara, who was innocently looking up at him. He had bunch of scratches and his clothes were all ripped up. "What happen in here?" The food was still on the table, but the kitchen was a mess as cups and plates were all smash on the floor.

"That thing! Went psycho on me! It deservers to die!" Growled Daichi as Hiromi rolled her eyes. She went over and picked up Sara.

"Was Daichi being a bad boy huh?" Caitlyn giggled as she went over to the table with Hiromi. "Daichi you clean up this mess or I'll get the big mean kitty after you!" Daichi groaned as he got off the refrigerator and began to clean up.

"So, where is Takao?" Hiromi set Sara on the table.

"Oh he and Kyouju went to the beyblade shop to get some equipment and your grandfather went over to a friend's house. Here eat this," Hiromi handed Caitlyn a piece of ice cream cake. Caitlyn looked at it as Hiromi grabbed an ice cream bar and began to eat. "Go on," Caitlyn shrugged as she began to eat it. After Daichi was done, he was allow to join the girls in their junk food party. Daichi was eating a banana split with brownies, Hiromi had melted chocolate with cookies and cream as Caitlyn was dipping strawberries into the whipping cream and chocolate.

"Well? What happen?" asked Hiromi as she and Daichi looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn fed Sara her chocolate cover finger.

"He um... what's the word, broke up..." Caitlyn mutter as she ate the strawberry.

"Oh no... Honey..."

"Feh, what did you this time clown?" Daichi muttered as Hiromi glare at him.

"That's it; I don't know what I did. He said I was too young for him..." Caitlyn slammed her forehead to the table and kept on banging it. "I'm so childish! CHILDISH! CHILDISH! CHILDISH!" Caitlyn chanted as Hiromi and Daichi's eyes widen.

"Okay! Cat! Stop it!" Caitlyn stopped and looked at Hiromi. "You're not childish, and I'm sure Rei would think the same thing as well." Caitlyn's face couch up as she stood up and walked over to her bedroom, where she slammed the door. Hiromi looked confused as she looked at Daichi. "Was it something I said?" Daichi shrugged as he went back to eating. Hiromi stood up and headed towards Caitlyn's room as Sara followed.

Caitlyn lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Hiromi..." Caitlyn muttered. Hiromi enters and looked down at Caitlyn as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Caitlyn nodded as she rolled over to her side.

"Besides, my sister once told me that boys aren't worth crying over anyway," Caitlyn smiled as Hiromi rubbed her leg.

"Alright, well I got to go Cat, see you tomorrow," Caitlyn nodded and Sara hopped onto the bed as Hilary left.

"Milady?" Caitlyn closed her eyes as she covers her head with a pillow.

"I just want to sleep Sara..." Sara nodded as she left her master to sleep.

Hiromi was gathering up her things as Takao and Kyouju came inside. Takao took off his raincoat and boots.

"Hey! You girls had a junk food party with me?" smiled Takao as Hiromi wore this smiled.

"Well ready to go Hiromi?" asked Kyouju.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Kyouju nodded as Hiromi leaded Takao to the hallway.

"What's up?" asked Takao as he looked over her shoulder at the food on the kitchen table.

"It's Caitlyn, she had her heart broken, and so don't be asking questions, alright?"

"What! She is crying?" wonder Takao.

"No, she sleeping right now, be nice," Takao nodded as Hiromi went over to the door, which Kyouju greeted her. Takao went over to the kitchen as he helped himself to the sweets. An argument rose between Takao and Daichi for a rematch battle.

**5:45 in the morning  
**  
Takao shot up in his bed panting heavily; he realizes he was still in his bedroom he fell back down onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he breath in the morning air, which smelt like coffee.

"Hmm... Coffee, when did Caitlyn drink coffee," Takao yawned as he rolled over to his side getting ready to go back to sleep. He sighed as his eyes were getting heavy. When they closed, someone had came flying into the room and jumped onto him.

"Takao! I want a rematch!" Declare the voice as Takao groaned in pain and annoyances. "Come on Takao!" Takao cover his head with the blanket. He just had a bad dream, and now it was getting worse by the minute. "Takao right now!" order Daichi as he hopped off and pulled the covers, which was a bad move.

Takao doesn't have his blankets, he gets mad, and when he's mad. Let's say a red head went flying out of the window as a grandpa yelled. Caitlyn came back from her morning training; she heard yelling from inside the dojo. She stared at the door as she heard someone being thrown around and smashing into things she winces as she close her eyes. She cracked one open as the sounds continues.

"You hooligans are trashing up my favorite vase!" came Grandpa's voice. "THAT IT!" The door open as Grandpa threw Takao out and along with Daichi. "And don't come back until this evening!" He slammed the door shut as Caitlyn walked over to them. Sara had jumped onto her head as they both looked down at them.

"Geeze, what did you guys break this time?" Wonder Caitlyn as Takao groan. He slowly sat up as his clothes came flying at him.

"Thanks!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she went inside, leaving Takao and Daichi outside.

Later on, when Caitlyn had brought breakfast out for them. She was sitting on the step watching them argue. Sara was licking up milk from a small bowl.

"And grandpa wonders why I live here..." Caitlyn sighed. "This is hopeless, then been arguing..." Caitlyn checked her watch. "Two hours, seventeen minutes and forty-six seconds,"

"Have they really?" wonder Sara.

"Yup, I had been timing them since breakfast see," Caitlyn show Sara the stop watch. "Where's Kai when you need him," Caitlyn rose up as she saw Kyouju and Hiromi enter the yard of the Dojo. She waved at them as she stood up and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Hey! You seem to be in a pretty good mood," Hiromi grin as Caitlyn giggled.

"Have they been doing that all morning?" wonder Kyouju as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, ever since breakfast, and grandpa won't let them back in because they broke some of his favorite lamps." Caitlyn sighed as she notices their bags. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to pool, we wondering if you and Takao would like to come?" said Hiromi as Caitlyn beamed at her.

"Sure, I would love to; just let me get Takao's stuff and mine. I'm sure he would love to go as soon as you get his attention," said Caitlyn as she disappears inside the dojo.

Hiromi and Kyouju looked at each other and at the two who were still bickering. Hiromi and Kyouju sighed.

"Shall you or I?"

"Be my guest, besides, it's ladies first," said Kyouju as Hiromi smiled.

"This why I love you!" Hiromi pinches Kyouju's cheek as he chuckled weakly. Hiromi steps forward as she took a deep breath. "WELL YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Hiromi yelled. Takao and Daichi stopped and looked at her. "Thank you, now Kyouju and me were wondering if you guys like to join us?"

"Where to?" asked Takao.

"To the pool," smiled Hiromi.

"Sure! Oh wait, I can't," said Takao.

"Why?"

"My stuff is in the house and Grandpa kicked me out because of someone..." Takao glared Daichi, who got a sweat drop.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Caitlyn as she got out of the dojo. Sara hopped onto her shoulder as Caitlyn went over to others.

"Go?"

"Yeah, while you and Daichi were arguing. I went inside and got your stuff, but had to use my new bathing suit since someone had cut up my other one..." Caitlyn looked at Daichi who chuckled nervously.

"Well, grandpa said it was old,"

"You! I hate you!" Caitlyn growled as Sara hissed. Daichi got scared as he hides behind Takao.

"Anyway, since Takao is going, would you like to come?" wonder Hiromi. Caitlyn got a stress mark, but sighed.

"Of course! It gives me another chance to ask Takao to battle!" said Daichi as the group sighed and began their way to the pool. (Okay! Me going to skip walking there and changing part! Besides, I'll put that in as a bonze chapter! **Winks**)

Daichi looked around nervously; he really didn't want to come. Besides, he couldn't swim and he had t keep an eye out for Sara or as he called her. The demon cat from hell. (Too bad it's true, I wonder how he figure out... **thinks about it**) Takao was chatting to some cute blonde girl as Kyouju and Hiromi sat a table. Daichi looked around as Caitlyn came over wearing green bikini that had blue flowers on them.

"What's wrong with you?" Caitlyn wonder as Daichi looked at her. Sparkles appear behind her as he looked her over. Drool was sliding out of the side of his mouth as hearts appear in his eyes.

"You're... Purdy..." He mutters as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She walked over to the table where Hiromi and Kyouju were sitting at. Daichi sighed as he sat on the ground pouting.

Takao notice this and sighed as he walked over to Daichi. Telling the blonde he would be right back.

"Hey kid," Daichi looked at Takao and quickly jumped to his feet as he took out his launcher and blade.

"Battle me!" Daichi demanded.

"Fine, how do you want it?" wonder Takao.

"Okay, you see that green doughnut?" Takao nodded. "The one closes to it, wins?"

"Alright!" They counted down together and launcher their blades at the same time. Daichi's blade had reach the green doughnut as was jumping for joy as Takao tapped on his shoulder.

"Yay! I beat ya- ah!" Daichi slipped on some water and fell into the pool as Takao sigh.

"You goof..." Takao waited as Hiromi and Kyouju came over.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Hiromi.

"Daichi challenges me, and I beat him again, and now he's in the pool," said Takao.

"Yeah? I thought he had his clothes on," said Kyouju.

"He did, he fell in,"

"Okay, so where he is," Hiromi looked around.

"Is it normal for someone to sink to the bottom of the pool and not come up?"

"Takao! He's drowning!" Hiromi yelled. "Go get the lifeguard!" Takao nodded as he went to go looked for the lifeguard. Hiromi and Kyouju looked over the edge of the deep end of the pool. "Where is he?" They heard a splash as they looked up to see who had went inside.

**Sometime later.  
**  
Daichi woke up to stinging of a bright light. He raises his arm to block the light.

"Dude? Are you okay man?" came a voice. Daichi blinked as his vision came clear. Staring at him was Hiromi, Kyouju, Takao, and a lifeguard.

"Where am I?" He slowly sat up.

"You inside the lifeguard hut, man aren't you lucky," chuckled the guy.

"Daichi! Why did you jump in, if you couldn't swim?" asked Hiromi as Daichi looked at her.

"Geeze, I wonder, the water was very tempting," Daichi said sarcastically. Hiromi rolled her eyes. "I bet Caitlyn was jumping for joy," Daichi coughed.

"Why would she do that?" wonder Takao as the lifeguard looked at the back of his head.

"Why not? She'll hope I would drown, didn't she?"

"She was just angry besides, I think you should go thank her" snapped Hiromi.

"Thank her? Ow!" Daichi wince in pain as the life guard apologetics.

"Yeah, if she didn't drive in after you, it could have been too late," said Hiromi. "I'm going to go check on her," Hiromi left as Daichi looked quiet surprise as he cried out in pain.

Caitlyn was sitting by the pool, with her legs in it. She was slightly damp from the drive she took.

"Hey Cat," Caitlyn looked at Hiromi as she sat down.

"He is alright?" Caitlyn wonder.

"He's fine, the lifeguard is looking him over for any cuts or burse," Caitlyn sighed as she stared at the dark blue water. "That was very brave thing you did, considering you don't like him," said Hiromi.

"Hey! I didn't say I don't like him!" Caitlyn almost shouted at Hiromi, who she wince at the loudness of Caitlyn's voice. Caitlyn blush as she looked away.

"Well didn't you yell early, that you hated him?" Caitlyn nodded. "So, you're developing feelings for him," Hiromi looked out at the sky as Caitlyn looked at her.

"I was just worried!" Caitlyn said as Hiromi giggled. Caitlyn looked confused as Hiromi looked at her.

"Oh come on Cat, you can be honest with me. Besides, I think Daichi likes you as well," Caitlyn's eyes widen.

"You think so..."

"Sure of it," Hiromi nodded as Caitlyn looked away.

"What if you're wrong!" Hiromi notice Caitlyn's sad look. "What if it's nothing?"

"Cat... does this have to do with that boy?" Caitlyn clench her hands into a fist; a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want to feel like this Hiro-chan; I don't like it. I don't want to get hurt again," Caitlyn shook slightly as Hiromi pulled her into embrace.

"Caitlyn... There is always going to be someone who is going to hurt you, and it's apart of going up. I felt the someway after my first break up," Caitlyn pulled back to look at Hiromi.

"You did?" Hiromi nodded.

"I didn't want to date another guy, but my mom told me its how life is. We have to take the bad with the good, and there is always good side of things." Hiromi smiled. "Besides, after we broke up. He went back to being a jerk again. I always wonder what made me like him in the first place anyway." Caitlyn smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Hiro-chan, I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have you around."

"Heh, well be better get going before the guys leave us," Caitlyn nodded as they got up and rushed over to the change room.

"I bet I can change faster then you can!"

"Oh yeah!" Hiromi giggled.

"Yeah!" Caitlyn giggled as well.

WwWwW

Outside the pool, the boys were waiting as the girls came running out of the pool laughing and giggling.

"Hey, what's gotten into you two huh?" smiled Takao as Hiromi and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand," The guys had a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing," Caitlyn smile, showing off her pearly whites. The guy looked at each other.

"Well, come on, lets go before dinner gets cold," said Takao as he began to walk. Caitlyn nodded as they began to walk.

They said their farewells at the gate. Takao notice a note on the door, he quickly ran over to it along with Daichi as Caitlyn sighed. Another argument started as the wind had picked up and blew the note out from Daichi's hands.

"No!" Takao cried out as Daichi sighed. Caitlyn looked at the note.

"I'll get it!" She set her things down as she jumped up onto the stone wall and began to chase it. Takao growled at Daichi as he went to grabbed Caitlyn's bag.

Caitlyn jogged along the wall as the reach up for the piece of paper. It was at the tip of her finger as she went crashing into a come branches. The note fell onto the ground, as the branches had hid Caitlyn from sight. She groaned in pain as she heard footsteps. She stopped as she peeked through the leaves to see who it was. Her eyes widen as Rei came over and picked up the note.

"No!" She gasped as she covers her mouth and went back into the branches. Rei narrows his eyes as he came over to them.

"I know you're in there, so you might as well come out," called Rei as Caitlyn's eyes widen as she began to shake. "Alright, stay in there, and I'll your read note," Rei grumble about fan girls as Caitlyn blink in surprise.

She leaned over to get a peek at Rei, who read the note. "Shippu?" Rei raises a brow as he looked over at the branches and saw a pair of eyes. He gasped as Caitlyn cried out and fell to the ground roughly.

"Ow..." She groans in pain, she began to wonder, why was she getting hurt lately. Then she looked up at Rei as he looked down at her.

"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn's eyes began to swell up with tears, but she quickly shook them away as she looked away from Rei.

"I didn't write that note! I was only retrieving it!" Caitlyn shouted as she waited for Rei's comment.

Caitlyn slowly open her eyes, to see that Rei was giving her a confused look. He held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her to her feet.

"Now if you excuse me, I would like that note back," said Caitlyn as she reaches for it, but Rei raise it high. "Rei?"

"If you didn't write it, why do you want it back so badly? When I could return it for you," said Rei. She blinked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Rei, I need to return the note!" There was tension between the two. "Fine! You return the bloody note then! See if I care!" Caitlyn growled as she turns at her heels. She felt weak and tired as she wobbles in her walk. For some reason the road began to get blurry. The last thing she heard was Rei's voice crying out to her as she blackout.

WwWwW

Near midnight, Rei appears before the guy who had sent Takao the note. He was standing on a lamppost, which flicker on as it began to rain.

"Where's Takao?" asked the guy.

"I'll take you on, Shippu; he's busy at the moment. So. I'm here to replace him," mutter Rei as he narrow his eyes.

"Feh, I'm only here to battle Takao, you probably can't measure up to his standards,"

"Yeah? Want to make a bet of that?"

"Fine, if I win, I get your bit beast and if you win..."

"You tell me who you really are!" Rei growled in frustration.

"Fine with me, ready?" Rei counted down as he launches his blade and Shippu followed. They blades crash into each other as Rei had lost view of Shippu's blade. "Having trouble are we?" chuckled Shippu as Ray growled.

WwWwW

Early that evening, Caitlyn slowly open her eyes halfway to see Rei's face hovering over hers.  
"Hmm... I'm dreaming aren't I?" She muttered softly as Rei smiled and nodded. Caitlyn close them again as she stretched out like a cat on the bed she was lying. She slowly raised up, to only be an inch away from his face. "Then let the dream begin..." She looked into his eyes as he looked back.

WwWwW

"Metal Drigger! Attack!" called Shippu. Drigger hissed in pain as Metal Drigger ram into him, knocking him off his feet almost. Drigger growled as he went to attack Metal Drigger, but missed.

WwWwW

Caitlyn stared down at Rei as she was saddle on his waist. He lay there shirtless before her as she tilled her head to the side; letting her hands roam over his muscular chest.

WwWwW

"Drigger! Tiger claw!" Drigger disappear into a white blur as he circle Metal Drigger, Metal Drigger knew this trick as he quickly ran forward ramming into Drigger who cried out in pain.

WwWwW

Caitlyn had leaned over and capture Rei's lips as he let his hands run up her shirt finding her bra clip as she backed away to look at him. His eyes were fills with passion and lust. She lower her eyelids as she began to nuzzle his cheek, she let her small pink tongue flicker at his skin.

WwWwW

Drigger unleash energy blast from his mouth shooting Metal Drigger away from him, who quickly recovers from the blown. Drigger was going to sent another blast as Metal Drigger disappears into a silver blur, which blended in with the rain.

WwWwW

Caitlyn gasped as Rei began to make trail of kisses up and down her neck as he hand was up her shirt massage her breast with the fabric of the bra still on.  
"Oh Rei..." She cried out as she kneeled her right knee, so he fell in between her legs.

WwWwW

Drigger quickly looked around as he began to attack from all directions. He roared out in pain as he raises his front paws and slammed them to the ground causing a small earth shake. Metal Drigger came visible for a split second, which Drigger quickly dodge his up coming attack.

WwWwW

Caitlyn slide her hands down to the waist band of his pants as he kissed her deeply and roughly as she felt something hard poking at her inner thigh.

WwWwW

Drigger began to glow feeling a new sacred power within him wakening as he quickly dash to dodge Metal Drigger's many attacks.

WwWwW

"Hmm, my sweet little kitten," Rei mutters as he crushes their crotches together, which made a moan escape Caitlyn's lips. Rei smirked as he began to tug at her skirt.

WwWwW

Drigger roared out as he ram into Metal Drigger, who held his ground as they began to growl at each other. Sparks of lighting began shot out from Drigger as he pushed against Metal Drigger.

WwWwW

Caitlyn cried out Rei's name as he stroke her soft lips as he kissed her jaw line. She panted lightly as stars began to play in her vision.

WwWwW

"Drigger! Lighting Strike!" Rei cried out as Drigger roared into the air as begin to built up with energy.

WwWwW

Caitlyn had soon reach her climax as she stare into Reis eyes. She lowers them close, slowly falling into a deep slumber as he kissed her.

WwWwW

Drigger sent out his attack, which was direct hit as Metal Drigger. Who went flying across the park and crash into a tree? Metal Drigger growled in pain as he returns his blade. Then his blade had return to his Master.

"Very good Rei, Takao is lucky to have a friend like you..." Drigger return to Rei's hand as he stared at the ground angrily. "You're very loyal and true to him. Name is Hitoshi, the little girl would know of me," With that Shippu left as Rei clench Drigger in his hand and growled under my breath.

"Now that I woken the ancient powers within Drigger, I have to learn to use them," He raise the blade to eye level as he closed his eyes. "Soon, this well be all over..." Caitlyn lay in her bedroom on her bed peacefully as she cuddled up to oversize teddy bear. "Soon..."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Starwarrior: A little high rated... but hey! No one is prefect right?

Dranzer: Feh, read and review ppl!


	5. I forgot

Starwarrior: Enjoy, and don't get too crazy ppl!

Dranzer: **stares** Anyway, Starwarrior doesn't own, and never will

**

* * *

**

**Chatper four  
**  
In America, Max had just got off the plane as he heard his mother calling for him. He smiled as he waved at her. Before he took a step to wards her, a blade came flying out of no where and had almost hit Max, as it went crashing into the concrete wall. It was still in tack, which made Max raise a brow. Only few people he knew that could do that. Caitlyn and Starlight agents, as he quickly turns to come face to face with a big tan guy. He had short silver hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail... kind of.

Judy rushed over as the big guy slowly walked over to them. Max narrow his eyes as he looked up at the guy.

"Oh Max, this our newest member, Rick Anderson. Rick, this is my son Max," Judy introduce them as they glared at each other. Rick sighed as he held out his hand. Max looked at it and took his hand as he shook it. Judy notice the negative between the two. "Erm, lets head back to head quarts shall we?" smiled Judy.

"Sure why not mum," said Max as he tilled his head and closed his eyes. Rick got his blade back and followed the two blondes outside the airport to a black waiting limo. "Mum?"

"Its commentary from Starlight Co." smiled Judy as the driver quickly ran over and open the door for them.

"Starlight Corporation?" Judy nodded. "Why?" wonder Max as he got in with his mother and Rick. Rick fold his arms over his chest and tilled his head as he closed his eyes.

"Well honey, Starlights have been funds us for the past years, didn't I tell you?" Max shook his head. "Oh! well they are offering me a job. To be one of the staff members, I would get paid more then I am right now," smiled Judy.

"Then what's the catch?" wonder Max.

"The catch is that I have to built a powerful blade, I still get to keep the all stars base, but with this new job, Starlights will send in more money for our search and projects! They also sponsor bladders." Max raise a brow. He knew what he had to do.

"I don't think it's a good idea mum," Max looked at the window as Judy's looked surprise.

"You don't think I should accept the job? But Max! Starlight Co. is one the biggest Corporations in the world! With the money they give us-"

"Mom! I said it wasn't good idea!" Max growled slightly as Judy looked at with a surprise look.

"Why don't you think it's good idea Max?" wonder Rick as Max and Judy looked at him.

"Because! They were use the blade against us and take over the world!" snapped Max.

"But Max..." Max looked at Judy. "The Starlights alright own most of the world,"

"What?"

"Yes, the Corporation has been around for many years now. They're biggest income is U.K. That's where their head quarts is Max. If they want to rule the world, they would have done that by now."

"I don't understand..."

"You heard of United Nations right?" Max nodded. "Well, that's a peace decree where all the VIP of the world go and meet with the new threats that are going on. That decree is Starlights promise of world safety, so there is no need to worry about them ruling the world sweetie," said Judy.

"But mum! How do we know for sure that Starlight isn't going to change their minds? What if the Ashley-"

"Ashley? Max how do you know Ashley?" wonder Judy as Max blew it. He let out too much information. He tilled his head, so his bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"Caitlyn told me..."

"Caitlyn? Miss Caitlyn? But she's in London at school," said Judy.

"No, they moved her to Japan, where she is staying with Takao, who is her cousin. Mum, I wasn't suppose to tell you, but promise me, you won't tell anyone else," said Max as Judy nodded.

"Yes, of course, but your saying this true. Max there could be many girls out there with the name Caitlyn." said Judy.

"Fine then, you want proof, you have seen Caitlyn right?" wonder Max.

"Yes, I had meeting once with her parents. I think you were with me," said Judy as she thought about it.

"Well here's a picture she gave me," Max reach into his pocket and pulled out a school photograph and handed to Judy. Her eyes widen as she stared at the picture. Caitlyn was smiling brightly at the camera, as she wearing a prep school uniform. Judy smiled as she looked at the picture.

"My... hasn't she grown into a beautiful young lady," Max tilled his head in wonder. "I never told you this Max, but her parents were very close friends of mine. I only brought you once with me, it was her fifth birthday, such a sweet little girl. She would always call me Aunt Judy, but after the death. I barely kept contract with the children now," said Judy as she looked to the side.

"Mom... are you Caitlyn's godmother?" Judy looked at Max and nodded as Max and Rick's eyes widen in surprise. This was new, he didn't know how close his mother was to the Starlights as he looked at the picture of Caitlyn. Her smile, was the sweetest thing as he stared at it.

**Bay City**

Caitlyn leaning against a wall as Hiromi feeling her forehead. She also had thermometer in her mouth.

"You don't look so good Cat," said Hiromi a she took the thermometer. "Well, you're kind of warm, and your temperature seems to be normal." Hiromi looked at the thermometer as Caitlyn blush. Her mind had notice a huge amount of energy being used, so she followed it and found something, which made her flush. (Okay you perverts, you may think what you want now...)

Kyouju, Daichi, and Takao were listening to Mr. Dickson as he explain the new rules. Kai was also there as well listening to them as well.

"And it's only going to be district teams only;" Mr. Dickson finished as Takao tidal his thumbs.

"District teams eh?" Mr. Dickson nodded.

"Don't worry Takao, I'll battle with you," said Kyouju as Takao looked at him kind of nervously.

"Sure you're? But you don't even have a blade," said Takao.

"I'll built one, it's not like I'm disable or anything," said Kyouju as Takao smiled.

"And Takao! I'll battle as well," said Caitlyn as they looked at her in surprise.

"Cat..."

"Come on Takao-kun, with me on your team, there we be no doubt on loosing this tournament!" said Caitlyn as Sara meowed.

"I don't know, you been kind of sick lately," said Takao as Caitlyn frowned.

"Well, I'll you lets guys settle that, the preliminaries are coming up soon, so I hope for the best for all of you," said Mr. Dickson. They nodded as they began to leave. "Uh, Caitlyn! Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Caitlyn nodded as she asked Hiromi to watch Sara for her. Hiromi agreed as she took Sara and left the office.

Outside in the hallway, where Kai was walking down, Takao ran over to him followed by Daichi.

"Kai!" Kai stopped and looked at Takao. "Max and Rei left the team, what about you?" wonder Takao.

"What about me Takao?" wonder Kai as Takao frowned.

"Are you going to leave the team or not?"

"That depends, on who is going to be on it. I don't think Caitlyn well be able to battle in this tournament," said Kai.

"Why?" wonder Hiromi as she and Kyouju came over.

"She a Starlight remember, and the Starlights are in control of this battle, and if she battles. Others well think she is cheating," said Kai.

"But she doesn't cheat!" exclaim Hiromi.

"I know, so lets hope what ever Dickson and Caitlyn talking about in it. Well help you guys. I have to go..." Kai left them as Takao stared at him. He clench his hands into fist. He was confused, he didn't know either to be mad or happy. Kai wasn't very clear in his answer. If Caitlyn battles, would Kai battle on the team? Or well he battle against us? The door open to the office as they looked to see Caitlyn stepping out of the office. She sighed in relieve as she came over to them.

(Now if u perverts think that old man, well touch Caitlyn! Think again guys! growls Dranzer: holds onto Caitlyn's waist as she held her back Uh... just don't get any thoughts okay?)

"Well...?" Hiromi wonder as Caitlyn looked at her.

"Well what?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I can't battle in the tournament as a Starlight," said Caitlyn as they all looked surprise. "But I'm battling in the tournament as a Kinomiya! From here and now on! I'm known as Caitlyn Alexandra Kinomiya!" Caitlyn made a peace sight as they all cheered.

"That's great news! But I haven't seen you battle, well you be ready?" wonder Hiromi.

"Of course she well! She is a Kinomiya, isn't she?" Takao chuckled weakly as Caitlyn smiled.

"Yup, but I'm going to go train, want to come Hiromi?" Hiromi nodded as they two girls ran down the hallway.

"I wonder why she invited Hiromi?" they guys looked at each other hoping one of them would have an answer.

"I don't know, but since Caitlyn met Hiromi, they been very close," said Kyouju as Daichi nodded. Takao looked down the hallway.

Somewhere on the roof tops in Bay city

Kai sets out a dish as he fills it up with dog food, a light brown puppy comes running over and barks as Kai smiles.

"Hey there fellow! Have you been good?" chuckled Kai as the puppy licked his hand. "Hey! that tickles!" Kai then stood up and walked over to the wire fences and leans against it as the puppy began to eat. Kai watch the puppy before he heard foots steps. He looked up to see Yuri, wearing black baggy pants, with a matching muscle shirt.

"Well, well, look at what the cat drag in, or shall say dog?" Yuri notice the puppy. ( Here is a link of the picture ?actionShowPhoto&P hotoID9680 Okay! I know it's a cat! but I seen a picture somewhere of Kai holding a dog! Maybe should go find my glasses then... O.o)

Yuri slowly walked over to the puppy and kneeled down. The puppy looked up as Yuri offer his hand. The puppy sniffled it then licked it.

"So, do they know yet?"

"You can say that," Kai said as he watch Yuri, who picked up the puppy. The puppy barked as he began to lick Yuri's face, who gave a small chuckle. Yuri walked over to Kai.

"So, is the pup yours? Or are you giving it to someone?" wonder Yuri.

"I guess it would be mine, since I always come up here and take care of it," Yuri looked around and notices and small play house. "Found him wondering the streets, and he doesn't have a collar, so no one owns him," Kai mutter as he roughly the pup's hair.

"So cute, well if you plan on giving it someone, call me up. Because I know someone might well love this little guy," said Yuri as he set the dog down.

"Really?"

"Really," Yuri's face was a inch away from Kai's. They lower their eyes as Yuri kissed Kai. "I got to go before Bryan gets worried," said Yuri as he pushed off of Kai. Kai smirked as they said their farewells. When Yuri was gone, Kai sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Well Takao, lets hope your ready for the battle of your life," the pup looked up ay Kai then at the sky as he wonder what his new master was looking at. He barking happily.

**In China**

Rei was walking among forest as he was dropped off not to long ago by the bus. He had a knapsack as his so called home was deep in the forest and right now he needed to clear his mind. He raise his right hand and looked at it as a memory of Caitlyn crying out his name filled his head. He tilled his head, so his eyes were hidden from the world.

(What's with everyone and hiding there eyes today? huh?)

He continue to walk as he came across a cliff. He smirked as he slowly began to climb it, but as he climb it, another memory of Caitlyn lying on bed looking at him with eyes filled with passion and lust. He growled as he began to speed up.

He had reach the top in no time. The trees were lusting and bigger then the ones before the cliff. He felt someone watching as a figure jumped to another tree behind him. He sighed.

"When well they ever learn?" Rei muttered to himself. He continue walking, when a he saw a village in the distance as was annoy by the person following him. "WELL YOU FUCKING GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I KNOW YOUR BEEN WATCHING ME!" Rei yelled as someone fell out from the branches of a tree. Rei turn to see Kevin. He sat on the ground rubbing his head; Rei stood over him. "Mind explaining why your following me?" growled Rei.

"Rei?" Kevin blinked at him as Rei rolled his eyes. Kevin had this weird looking monkey mask on, which Rei began to wonder if Kevin could see from it.

"What is that your wearing?"

"It's a training mask, the town elder say it would heighten my sense. I didn't know it was you..." Rei took off the mask as Kevin notice the pissed off look on his face. "Heh, heh... So how are you anyway?" Kevin chuckled nervously as Rei sighed.

"Come on, I'm heading back to the village, and you need to ask the elder to put eye holes in that. Can you even see through it?" wonder Rei. Kevin looked at the masked and told Rei no. Rei sighed as he went back to walking to the villages.

When they enter the village, everyone was hustling and bustling. Ray raise a brow as he looked down at Kevin for explanation.

"The tournament Rei," Rei nodded as they walked deeper into the village. A girl with two buns came running in front of them, but tripped. Rei kneeled down to help the girl, and gasped. He saw Caitlyn's face.

"Uh Thanks sir," said the girl. Rei shook his head as he helped the girl. She had black hair and her buns were smaller.

"No problem." He stood up and helped her up as well. The girl blushed as Rei handed her stuff back to her. She bow down to him before taking off again.

"Man, I wish had that effect on girls," said Kevin as Rei watch the girl run off.

"Yeah well maybe one day I'll show you one day," Rei muttered as Kevin beamed up at him. They enter the elder's hunt, which Mariah had just finish talking to the elder.

"Rei!" Rei's eyes widen as he stared at Mariah. She had grown was appear to be little chubby.

"Uh Rei, what a nice surprise to see you,"

"Mariah, Master..."

"Please... do come in," Rei enter followed by Kevin.

Rei walked over to the little old man, who was Li's grandfather. He smiled brightly at Rei.

"Please sit,"

"Uh, not I'm fine," said Rei as Mariah went over to Kevin and asked him what was up.

"I don't know, I found him in the forest heading back," said Kevin.

"Heading back? You mean here?" Kevin nodded. "Do you think?"

"Maybe," said Kevin.

"Master! I came to asked for your forgiveness," said Rei as he kneed down before the old man.

"Why would you do that?" wonder the old man.

"Why? I left the team sir, I betray you all," Rei clench his hands into a fist as the old man nodded.

"Betray, then why are you back?" wonder the old man.

"Because sir, I want to join the white tigers. I want back on the team," as Kevin and Mariah gasped. The old man nodded as motion Rei to come closer to him. Rei stood up and went closer to the old man. The old man motion for him to come closer as Rei did as told. The old man began to whisper in his ear as Mariah and Kevin looked at each other.

"Mariah! Kevin!" Their eyes widen. "Where are you!" Li enter the hunt and he narrowed his eyes as he saw Rei and his grandfather talking. He growled as he watch them.

"So, what do you say Rei?" Rei's face was red as he stare at the old man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that, wouldn't you be more happy with someone your own age?" wonder Rei.

"Bah! All the women here are ugly, besides I heard she very frisky," Rei blushed as the old man chuckled.

"Rei!" Rei and the old man looked at Li. "What are you doing here?" Rei was going to open his mouth, but the old man stood up from the bed of nails.

"Rei has come back to join the white tigers," Li's eyes widen as Mariah smiled. "If!"

"If what grandfather?"

"If he sets me up on a date with a pretty girl!" The white tigers fell over as Rei blushed slightly.

"Grandfather!" Li growled.

"Now Li! Come on, I need some excitement in my life besides, should you be training?" Li frowned. "Now Rei, Li here well show you the training schedule, and don't forget our deal!" said the old man as the teens left the hunt.

"Everyday, he's getting perverted more and more. None of the women will go see him, only Mariah," Li mutter as Rei tilled his head. "Anyway... as he said show you the schedule, and I will show you the schedule," said Li.

"Yes, but how the hell am I going to convince a girl to go out with your grandfather?" wonder Rei.

"Don't,"

"What?"

"Look, he might be wise, but he is pervert wise man, and going out with a young girl, well only make him more cockier. Besides, who had earth would want to go out with him?" they all thought about it and got a bad image. "Anyway, come on Rei," Rei was surprise that Li was being very nice to him and he began to wonder.

They got over to a hill with a huge bolder at the bottom. The hill looked to six miles up and kind of steep looking.

"Here is your first challenge before you get to join us Rei,"

"What so? I have to push up the bolder?" Li nodded. "You have to be joking me,"

"Nope, we all have done it, right?" He looked at Kevin and Mariah who both nodded. "See, not if Mariah can do you, so can you," said Li. Rei sighed as he set his bag down.

"Well if it gets me on the team," Rei crack his knuckles as he went over tot he huge bolder and tried pushing it.

Li, Kevin, and Mariah went over to some trees and sat in the shade. Rei grunt as he tried to push the rock.

"Li, don't you think this little extreme?" Said Mariah.

"No, he needs to learn his lesson. Besides, this way if he moves it little. Then he can join because the only one strong enough to move it is Grey, and that's only one mile," said Li.

"If you say so,"

"I do, now lets see back and enjoy," said Li as the three of them watch Rei try to move the huge rock.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Starwarrior: Ray is prevert isn't he? **thinks about her chapter**

Dranzer: Yeah... I think you need to put a lash on that boy... **speaks in his usual stoic tone**

Starwarrior: Cha! Ne! Dranzer-kun! Don't be like that! **Pulls at Dranzer's face**

Dranzer: Arg! SW! **Has weird sound voice** Read and review! AH!

* * *


	6. Welcome Demon chibies

**Starwarrior:** I own nothing!... well except Caitlyn of course... **thinks about it.**

**Dranzer: Sighs heavily as he rubs his cheeks** True as it may, SW doesn't own beyblade nor the creations of Chibi Ray, Chibi Yuri, and Chibi Kai Enjoy the chapter

**Starwarrior:** Baka no...**sighs heavily indefeat**

**

* * *

**

**Chatper five**

After two days of watching Rei, the white tigers got bore and went do to their training as Rei stilled tried to move the bolder. Night was setting in as Rei had toss his pants over to his bag as he leaned against the rock.

"Man! This is harder then it looks," Raei panted as sweat dripped off of him. He heard foots steps and looked up to see Caitlyn standing before him with angel wings, but when he blink they were gone, but she was still there. He raise a brow as she went over to him.

"Heh, is my sexy kitten getting tired," Caitlyn giggled as Rei notice her low husky sexy voice she had on.

He also notice her skirt was shorter then usually as she leaned up against him and her knee socks weren't knee socks any more. They were white stockings that went to her mid thigh or higher. "Hmm... this rock is so hard and big..." Rei gulped as he stared into her eyes. She rest her hands on his shoulders as she lick the tip of his nose. He gave a small sighed. "Heh, missed me kitten?" Rei slowly nodded as his bangs shadow his eyes. Caitlyn kissed his neck and began to make a trail. When Rei notice her lips were gone, she wasn't standing in front of gone. She was gone.

"Heh, up here sexy kitty," chuckled Caitlyn. She sat on the bolder crossed legged looking down at Rei. "You know, shouldn't see the rock as heavy object," she said. Rei began to feel like he was in trances.

"Then how should I see it?" wonder Rei.

"You don't"

"I don't"

"If you don't see the bolder, then the bolder isn't heavy, just think there is no bolder." Rei looked at the bolder and he tried to use Caitlyn's advice.

"Alright! I see what your getting at! Do you mind moving with the bolder, my kitten?" asked Rei as Caitlyn giggled.

"Well since your asking that way, sure," Caitlyn smiled as Rei blush slightly. He had his hands on the bolder. "Okay! I'm ready sexy kitten!" Rei chuckled as he push to push the bolder up the hill.

"And if you get the bolder all the up the hill?" Rei pause for moment to hear what she have to say. "Maybe we have a little fun with something long... hard.. and soft..." Rei's eyes widen as he began to push slightly faster then before. Rei could hear Caitlyn giggling as his face slowly began to heat up.

Ray panted heavily as he finally got the bolder up the hill. He fell on to his bottom and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes, and still breathing quiet heavily. For some reason, he couldn't get air into his lungs.

"Heh, your not going to sleep are you?" Rei slowly raise his eyes lids halfway to see Caitlyn crawling towards him. "Hmm... what's wrong kitten? Can't breathe?" Rei slowly nodded as Caitlyn looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll fix that," She leaned in and capture his lips as Rei felt like he was getting his first tease of fresh air. His eyes went widen as the lower closed.

Her kiss seem to be giving him energy as he wonder why. She broke the kiss panting lightly as she leaned back.

"Whoa Rei, you animal, down boy," She giggled lightly as fan herself with her hand. "Oh... am I ever hot," she moaned out as Rei watched her. She pulled her top off with one swift of her wrist. "Hmm... much better..." Rei stared down at her white strapless bra, with had a pink little bow in the middle. "Like what you see tiger?" Rei raise his eyes to look at her. She had took her hair out from it's normal style.

Her hair fell over her shoulders like a cape as it went pass her bottom little and she leaned over again. Rei kissed her before she could kiss him. She moan into the kiss as Rei's hand travel down her side as it slide under her skirt. They broke the kiss as they looked at each other. Caitlyn smiled lovingly at him as he smiled back. He leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Oh Rei," She gently raise her hand to touch his face. Ray closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. Removing his hand from it's spot, he grabbed a hold of hers and kissed it's palm.

"Oh my kitten, I missed you so much," He held her hand as he stared down at her.

"I have of you my dear sex kitten." He leaned forward against as they did a meaningful kiss.

WwWwW

The next morning, Rei heard his name being called as memories of last night filled his head.

"Hmm.. morning my kitten," he mutter softly.

"Awe Rei! That's so sweet!" Sweet? Why does her voice sound weird and funny. Rei shot open his eyes to see pair of pink eyes. He let out a scream as he his eyes tightly. Mariah had screamed as well as she fell on her bottom. "Ow! Rei! Don't ever do that again!" she wined as Rei rubbed his head. "Why did you sleep out here anyway?" Rei looked himself over, and his shirt was on, and so was his pants surprisingly. ( bounces eyes brows A hint for what they did last night... :P )

Then he looked at Mariah, who looked back at him and smiled. "Oh wow! When did you braid your hair?" Mariah crawled over to him and looked at his long one piece of braided hair. "You must have been busy last night," Rei blush at the comment as he slowly stood up. He notice he was on top of the hill with the bolder. But if it wasn't a dream, does that mean she really was here? Rei began to look around. "Rei? Are you okay? Did you loose something?" Maybe Mariah saw her.

"Mariah!" Rei looked over in her direction. "Did you see a girl at this height, with blue and silver streaked hair, which was pulled back into two buns." Mariah looked confused as he show her, how tall Caitlyn was to him. "She had pale skin, with one blue one and one purple eye." Mariah stood up. "And she was wearing one of those local school uniforms and-" Mariah put her finger to his lips.

"Rei, I have no idea, what your talking about. And never in my life I had seen a girl like that. Are you feeling okay?" Mariah put her hand to his forehead as he frowned.

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be!"

"Because no girl on earth would have two color hair and eyes. It's impossible," said Mariah as Rei growled.

"Hey! Rei!" Li tried his best to not act surprise as Kevin and Grey marvel at the bolder. "Your ready to do your training?" Rei looked at Li with a determent look.

"Yes! I'm ready to become a white tiger again," said Rei as Li smiled. He patted Ray's backed and told him welcome back as Mariah cheered. Amongst the trees, was an angelic figure wearing a white dress watching them.

"Oh! I hope she can forgive me! Hmm... very unusually boy he is. Caitlyn does have weird tease in guys, I wonder what her mother would say," said the angelic figure as she goes flying off. (A/N: One guess, on who that was!)

**Bay City!  
**  
After week of training, Takao and the gang were ready to battle in the preliminaries, and Hiromi and Caitlyn were wearing costumes from the year of the Greeks. Hiromi had a pink dress like toga as Caitlyn had a pale blue one, with two slits on the sides that went up to her waist, so she had to wear matching short shorts with them. They had golden wrist bands that had cloth which went from them to their outfits. Caitlyn wore boots as Hilary wore white shoes.

"What the heck are you guys wearing?" Wonder Takao as Kyouju drooled over Hiromi's outfit.

"It's one of my many battle outfits! Don't you like?" Caitlyn spin around, as Takao looked her over. Oh yeah, he liked a lot as he began to wonder how many other guys well like her outfit.

"No!" Caitlyn's eyes began to water up as her lower lip tremble. "It's too skimpy and-" Takao notice her look. She quickly turned around and held hands to her face.

"I try to dress nice for you! And all do is think how slutty my outfit look!" Caitlyn to fake sob. Hiromi frowned as she looked at Takao.

"Takao! You jerk!"

"Yeah! Now went and made her cry!" Said Daichi as Takao gulped. He slowly went over to Caitlyn and tapped on her shoulder.

"Cat... I was just um... Oh how can I say this..." Takao thought about it. "I'm just worried on how many guys well look at you, you know?" Caitlyn looked up at him.

"Huh?" she was confused for real.

"Arg, Hiromi help?" Hiromi frowned as she went over to Caitlyn.

"Takao doesn't want you do have any boyfriends, instead he wants you to himself," Caitlyn's widen as Takao's face went red. "And so, he thinks your very pretty looking so come on girl!" smiled Hiromi as Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"Yay!" Hiromi and Caitlyn began to walk away as the guys looked at them.

"I'm never going to understand women," said Takao as Kyouju nodded. Daichi just looked confused. Then a man in a suit came over to them, with a huge curate.

"Excuse me, but would one of you been Mr. Kinomiya Takao?" wonder the guy as he looked at the clip broad.

"That would be me," said Takao.

"Oh thank the heavens I found you!" said the guy as the guys looked confused. " I have a package here for Miss Caitlyn, but we having trouble looking for her. It's from Starlight Corporation, can you sign here." Takao went over and signs his name as the Guy unloads the curate from trolley. There were holes in the curate as he handed Takao a crow bar. "Well good luck mate," said the guy as he left them. The guys looked at each other then at the curate, which moved.

"Uh... what do you think is in there?" wonder Takao as Kyouju and Daichi hided behind Takao.

"I don't know, but didn't he say it was from Starlight Corporation?"

"What if it's a machine out to kill Cat?" said Daichi.

"Well, we won't know until we open it," said Takao.

"If does kill Cat, wouldn't that be our fault?" wonder Kyouju.

"Just shut up and help me," said Takao as Daichi nodded. Takao, Kyouju, and Daichi used the crow bar to open the curate as it fell open.

They all looked inside, where there was hay and fluff, and staring back at them was a pair of six eyes.

"Hello," came the tiny voice. They eyes widen as they each grab chibies from within the curate.

"There's so cute!" squealed Takao as he held a chibi Kai, who had cat ears and a tail. Kenny held a one of Yuri, who had wolf ears and tail as Daichi held a Ray vision of a cat. "What your name?"

"I'm Kai!"

"I'm Tala!"

"And I'm Ray!" The Chibi Ray smiled brightly. (You know those chibi visions of when everyone puts in their picture and they have animal ears tail and feet? Well, I thought it would be cool to put them in a story as a project from Starlight Corporation)

"Wow, could they get any original?" Wonder Kyouju as he flipped the Yuri chibi upside down. Tala had a look of confusion as Kyouju felt to feel around. "Weird, I can't find the batter case," said Kyouju.

"What really?" Tala's face couch up as he let out a wail. It was wave out sound as the lets guy yelled over it and wonder who they were going to shut it up.

"Maybe you should turn up right side up!" yelled Daichi. Kyouju and Takao blink, or just Takao since only his eyes were in view. Kyouju turn Tala back up and he stop crying. He sniffled as he looked down at the floor. Chibi Kai frowned.

"You bad man! You made Tala cry!" growled Chibi Kai as Kenny raise a brow.

"Man, these things are creepy;" Ray began to squirm in Daichi's arms as Daichi had trouble keeping a hold on him.

"They're like real children!" grunted Daichi as he growled. Ray began to whimper as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Uh! Daichi you better put Ray down!" Daichi asked why as Takao pointed tot eh tears forming. Daichi's eyes widen as he quickly set down Ray. Kyouju did the same with Tala and Chibi Kai just hopped out of Takao's arms. Chibi Kai went over to Tala and comfort him as Ray chased after his tail. The guys stared at them in amaze as they looked at each other then back at the chibies.

WwWwW

Mr. Dickson sat in the stadiums business room as Shippu show up. Mr. Dickson was very surprise to see Shippu.

"What are you doing here Shippu?" wonder Dickson.

"Look, Mr. Dickson, Caitlyn's older siblings has but their plans into action. You better have idea on protecting her and the sacred bit beast, because changing her last name isn't going to do much," said Shippu.

"I know, but what is there for me to do? They are in control of the tournament," said Mr. Dickson as he looked out the tinned window. Caitlyn was giggled as Hiromi seem to have told a joke.

"I don't know, but the young lady's friend is worried about her."

"Her friend?"

"Yes, her friend, she had sent her some body guards. I have no idea what they are or what they look like, but they are Starlight Corporations newest project. If these new body guards don't guard the sacred bit beast and the lady. Then it's the end for all of us," said Shippu.

Mr. Dickson sighed, he had called Shippu and sent him to watch over the blade breakers, but they have broken up, which was harder to keep an eye on them.

"Well, if we keep the one bit beast out of their reach, we might be able to save the world," said Mr. Dickson.

"I may asked,"

"Go head,"

"I wanted to show myself, I want Takao to know who I really am," said Shippu.

"But the mission..."

"Mr. Dickson... the mission is-"

"I know! Bloody hell! It's damn hard to think when your enemy is always a step ahead of you, but we have to keep our ground. I trust your judgment... Shippu," Shippu nodded as he left the room. Dickson leaned against the window watching the two girl as they play some hand game.

In the audiences

"Hey look Hiro-chan! Takao is up next!" Caitlyn pointed out as Hiromi looked out at the chart as the Takao's name was called.

"Oh great, now he's going to be late for his match," sighed Hiromi as Caitlyn looked at him. Then Takao came flying into the arena area followed by Kyouju and chibi vision of Kai. "What the..." Caitlyn blink.

"What?

"Look," Caitlyn looked to where Hiromi was pointed and her eyes widen as she seen chibi vision of Kai. Everyone around began to wonder what was going on. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Hiromi's wrist and went off to go look for Daichi.

"Kyouju! The chibi!" said Takao. Kyouju looked behind him as chibi Kai came bouncing pass him and attach himself to Takao's leg. Takao groaned as he looked down at the chibi.

"You can't run away from me! No matter what!" said the chibi.

"Yeah, yeah! Can you let me go! I need to go win a beyblade match," said Takao as he whined.

"Beyblade match? what's a beyblade match?" the chibi tilled his head.

"Look! I'll explain later! Go with Kyouju-kun!" said Takao.

"NO! Want to stay with Ta-chan!"

The chibi tighten his grip as Takao slowly made his way over to the dish. Jazzman went over to Takao.

"Dude, you can't have kids near dish," said Jazzman.

"I know, but he won't let go," said Takao as they both looked down at the chibi.

"Kairowko!" said a voice. Kai's ears perked as they looked at the door way that lead to the hallway. There stood Caitlyn, looking slightly upset. She narrowed her eyes as chibi Yuri licked her boot and the chibi Rei nuzzled the other one. She marched over and snatched the chibi away from Takao and disappear into the hallway. Takao and Kyouju looked at each other and shrugged,

"Anyway! It's Makao vs. Takao! The beyblade champion!" Jazzman yelled into the mic as everyone cheer. "Bladders on your mark!" Takao and Makao got into pose. Makao was big fat guy, with brown curl hair. He kind of looked like a turtle as did his launcher. "3... 2... 1! Let it rip!" Makao chuckled as he launch his blade into the dish as Takao launch dragoon.

"Heh, just wait Takao! I'm going to defeat you!" chuckled Makao.

"Yeah? I met many bladders who said that to me many times before and lost!" said Takao as Makao continue to chuckle.

Out in the hallway, Kai came running towards them, looking slightly pissed off and somewhat confused.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked them, as in Hiromi, Caitlyn, and Daichi. Caitlyn was rocking the chibi Kai in her arms. "Well?"

"Explain, would you Tala?" Tala let go of Caitlyn's arms and went over to Kai, whose eyebrow began to twitch.

"We are the experiences from Starlight Corporation, sent by Lee, to protect Miss Caitlyn!" smiled Tala as Kai and the others got a sweat drop.

"Uh huh, but what the hell are you?" Kai notice the animal features.

"We are half-breeds made to protect!" Ray squeaked as he sucked on his thumb.

"Cat?"

"I'm not sure, what they are, but when we get back, I'll give you the info on them? Okay?" Kai nodded.

"But why is there one of me?" wonder Kai.

"I have no idea," said Caitlyn as she looked at the chibi Kai and smiled. "Awe! Aren't you a cutie!" Caitlyn said in a baby voice. The chibi Kai smiled as he clapped his hands as Kai got another sweat drop.

"That thing is going to ruin my rep," Kai sighed. Hiromi picked up the chibi Yuri and cuddle with him.

"I think they are cute," Daichi tilled his head as Kai looked scared.

WwWwW

Dragoon looked puzzled as he tried to sense the other bit beast, but couldn't find it as he went to attack the blade. Come on, where are you! I know you here out there somewhere! Growled Dragoon, then he notice a faint use a power. Dragoon got ready to attack, but when the bit beast had shown himself, Dragoon thought it was a joke.

"You have to be kidding me, your like... what? 400 years old?" said Dragoon as the chibi bit beast stared up at Dragoon.

"450 years old!" spattered the chibi. Dragoon rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this. The turtle bit beast went ramming into Dragoon, which sent him flying cross the dish.

"Okay, he maybe he's a chibi, but he still a bit beast!" Dragoon groaned as he slowly got up. He quickly jumped out of the way out of the Bit beast water attack.

He flew high into the air of the stadium as the turtle bit beast growled in frustration as he jumped up into the air and used his water gun attack to sent him into the air, where he blasted Dragoon. Takao's eyes widen as he growled as he looked across at his opponent.

"Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" called Takao as Makao grinned as he pushed up his glasses.

"Avnr! Hydro pump!" (Sorry, I don't know much about bit beast so I'm going to use Pokemon's attacks) Avnr disappear into his shell as water shot out from space in his shell as Dragoon did his tornado.

Dragon growled as the Hydro pump was wetting his scales and defeating his strongest attack.

"Heh, you think you can beat me! Think again!" Avnr had stop his water attack and went flying down towards Dragoon. Dragoon's eyes widen as Avnr quickly used his water gun attack as Dragoon quickly dodged.

"Well since you know how to ignore my tornado! I guess I have to find another way to defeat you!" Dragoon jumped into the air, but fell back down to the ground as Avnr landed not far from him.

"Ha, with your scales wet, your unable to fly!" chuckled the young bit beast. Takao couldn't believe his eyes. This guy knew how to back fire all of Dragoon's attack.  
WwWwW

"Takao is going to be out of this tournament, before he gets to battle," said Kyouju.

"Takao needs to come up with new attacks! Because I know from BBA date base that all battles from the tournament and preliminaries are recorded and store on the site, so that other bladders can view them and see who they are going up against," said Caitlyn.

"So, everyone around the world knows about Takao's attack?" Caitlyn nodded. "This is not good, not good at all," said Hiromi as they watched Dragoon struggled against the bit beast. The chibies wow in amaze as the watch the two bit beast battle it out.

"What is it that Takao can do?" asked Kai as Caitlyn narrow her eyes.

"He needs to try to waken Dragoon's ancient powers, because you four had master all basic attacks of your bit beast. It's the ancient powers you need. A bladder with my experiences, wouldn't have trouble waken those ancient powers, so that's why Starlight creatures powerful and complex bit beast. It's how you get people interest in the game, also with price money for the single matches," smiled Caitlyn as Kai nodded.

WwWwW

Dragoon growled as used one of his tornado attacks, but Avnr disappear in his shell again as the attack had no effect on him

WwWwW

"But how does Takao waken power?"

"That is still a mystery to me. I guess it has to depend on the bladder and the bit beast, and on how well their relation with each other is... If I knew how to active the power, wouldn't you think I would have told Takao by now?" Hiromi frowned.

Dragoon got knocked around by the turtle bit beast. He narrowed his eyes as he caught the little turtle and threw him across the room.

"Arg! Takao isn't doing a thing, he starts look like a beginner," growled Daichi as the three chibies looked at each other.

"Yay! Beginner!" they cheered.

"Beginners starts out with a simple attacks!" Cheered Ray

"Yeah and weaken their opponents!" smiled Tala.

"Then hitting them with a surprise attack and crushing them into nothing!" Chibi Kai laugh in a manic away, which made everyone look at him. "What?" he looked at then innocently.

"Now that is creepy," said Daichi.

"You know, I think they might be on to something! Kyouju, tell Takao to start at the basics! I'm sure Makao wouldn't be except that!" said Caitlyn. Kyouju nodded as he walked out to the arena.

"Takao-kun! Cat-sama says you should start from the beginning," said Kyouju as Takao looked at him.

"From the beginning... what does she mean?" Takao return his gaze back to the battle field. "The beginning... wait I know! Dragoon! Slash attack!" yelled Takao. Dragoon looked down at Takao. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing.. for once!" Dragoon smiled as he attacked Avnr, who hided in his shell for protection. Dragoon smirked as he cut through Arnv's hard shell as Hilary cheered.

"Yay! he did it!" smiled Hiromi.

"Yes but how?" wonder Daichi.

"Experiences Daichi, you see Avnr is only about 450 years old, not an age for a bit beast to battling, so his shell isn't very strong as Dragoon there is around like. Oh I say about 2500 years old, give or take a few," said Caitlyn as Daichi smiled. The chibies cheered Dragoon on.

Makao couldn't believe his eyes as Takao order Dragoon to attack with his Phantom Tornado, which knocks Avnr out of the dish as he return to his blade and lands roughly on the ground. Kyouju quickly went over to Takao as Takao raise his arm for victory as the crown cheer.

"And there you have it people! Takao won his first battle!" Said Jazzman.

"Yay! Uncle Takao did it!" Cheer the chibies as they came running over. Takao had just turn in time, to catch chibi Kai in his arms.

"Hey! Children!" Caitlyn called the chibies. They sighed as they went back into the hallways followed by Kyouju and Takao. "What did I say about going out in the arena.

"But mommy-"

"But mommy nothing! You know it's dangerous to be out there," said Caitlyn as the chibi sighs.

"Great! Thanks a lot Kai! Not we are in trouble," said chibi Tala as Ray looked down.

"Me! You ran out as well!" Chibi Kai and Chibi Tala began to argue as everyone got sweat drops. Then Caitlyn felt someone tucking at her outfit. She looked down to see Ray, she wasn't very happy to have the chibi with her.

"Are you mad at us mommy?" Caitlyn could have swear that the Chibi said are you mad at me. Caitlyn shadow her eyes as Hiromi watched her.

"No... I'm not mad, I was just worried about you, that's all..." Caitlyn clench her hand into a fist as she said those words.

"Then why is mommy sad?" They all perked up to this as they looked at Caitlyn. Oh how she loathe Ray right now as she looked down at the chibi.

"Cat?"

"I'm fine Takao... I'm fine," She muttered. The two chibies had stop argue and looked at each other. Then pulled their brother into a hauled as they began to talk. Caitlyn raise her head a bit as they looked at the chibies. They soon broken apart and began to glow.

"We know why you upset mommy!"

"You do...?" wonder Caitlyn as they all nodded,

"It's because we don't look like you," they all got sweat drops as the chibies were swallowed up by the light and when they were finish. It look as though Caitlyn had slept with three different guys and end up having kids.

Chibi Kai had one blue eye and one purple one. (Kai's eyes are purple in the last season) He had Caitlyn's eye brows and her beautiful lips, but at the beginning, he did looked as though Kai and Caitlyn slept together because of the two tone hair colour, and with the eyes. It just made it more convincing. Chibi Yuri had highlights in his hair as his eyes held inherits of a Neko Jin. And Ray, well they all know about the their little like relationship. Ray had black and blue hair and one of his eyes were blue with a purple circling it. It also circle the golden one as he also had the look that he really was a child of Caitlyn and Rei to him.

"I don't believe it..."

"Yeah, they still have those animal features and yet..."

"This is going to doing something to my rep," as Kai looked at Caitlyn, who looked back.

"You! what about me! It well hit all over the world! saying I'm some slut, that slept with three guys, who are like in their late teens!" yelled Caitlyn. Kyouju's names was called as he told them it was his match.

"I have more to worry about then you Kai!" growled Caitlyn as she felt someone tucking on her outfit. Kai and Caitlyn looked down to see chibi Kai.

"Why is mommy and daddy fighting?" Sheer horror filled their faces as Kai's left eye began to twitch violently.

"Well maybe the media ignore them?" said Hilary.

"Lets hope, well in the mean time, I might as well buy them blades and teach them how to beyblade, come on Children," said Caitlyn as the chibies follow her. Hiromi smiled saying bye to the guys as she went to catch up with the Caitlyn.

"That's so noble of her," said Daichi as Takao and Kai looked at him as he watch Caitlyn disappear from view.

"What do you mean Daichi?"

"I mean, she is taking the blame off Kai, Yuri and Rei. The media is going to think that it their children, but if she does well, then maybe they won't notice. But if they really were her children, don't you think it's noble of her to take care all three of them?" said Daichi as he tilled his head. Takao and Kai looked at each other. "Anyway, I got to go train! see ya guys around," said Daichi as he left. Kai raise a brow as he told Takao the same thing.

Takao looked at both of them and sighed. Then Kyouju was announce of the winner of the battle. Kenny came over to Tyson.

"Hey! Kyouju-kun you did it!" smiled Takao.

"Yeah! Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they went to go teach the chibies how to blade, so uh who are you up against now?" wonder Takao.

"I don't know, but lets go see," Kyouju smiled as he nodded. They went off to go check out the schedule.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Both:** Read and Review ppl!


	7. Daichi vs Kai

**Starwarrior:** Oi... Dranzer-kun? How long has it been since I updated this story

**Dranzer:** Er...**Thinks about it** July 24, 2004... so it's been two years

**Starwarrior: Grasp** T-t-two years? O.O

**Dranzer:** Yup the years keep on rolling

**WwWwW**

**Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade, and all rights belong to Takao Akiko or something like that... enjoy! **

**WwWwW**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

After checking over the schedule they found what block they were in and who well be battling against each other.

"Whoa, it says here if Daichi and Kai do well in the battles, they are going to be battling against each other in the finals," said Kyouju as Takao looked.

"Really? whoa... does that mean Kai is really going to join the team?" Takao looked down Kyouju as he looked back.

"I'm not sure, but check Caitlyn's opponents," They looked at block C and notice it was mostly guys. (Yeah, that's all who battles anyway)

"Oh great! With that outfit of hers, she is going to attach attention," sighed Takao.

"Yes, but she is a girl," Kyouju pointed out as Takao nodded.

Takao sighed as told Kyouju, they should do adjustments to their blades before up coming matches. Outside, around noon, Caitlyn handed the chibies each a blade. Chibi Kai got a silver one, Tala got a pale blue one and Ray got a golden on.

"Okay, you three set you blades onto your launcher like this," Caitlyn showed them as Hilary helped them. "Then you choose your own pose when you are going to launch there your blade okay?" The chibies nodded. Then Hiromi and Caitlyn got a sweat drop as Chibi Ray was doing ha one hand stand, with balancing Chibi Kai on his feet and Tala on his shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" cheered Kai and Tala.

"Right! Let it rip!" they all called out. Chibi ray had bounced out off the ground as Kai had jumped, which had sent Tala flying through the air. They all launch their blades as the end up on the other side of their blades. Tala at the bottom and Ray at the top.

"How is that Mama Cat?" wonder chibi Ray as Caitlyn and Hiromi looked at each other, then at the chibies.

"Uh..."

"Well they are very creative... Just like their mommy" They smiled brightly. Caitlyn got a sweat drop as Hiromi giggled.

"Hey girls!" Caitlyn and Hiromi looked over at Kyouju as he ran over to them. "It's time for Block B to start battling! Cat-sama! Your going to be up next," said Kyouju.

"Really? that fast..." Hiromi and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"Come on," said Kyouju.

"Alright!" Caitlyn jogged over to the stadium followed by Kyouju as Hiromi told the chibies to follow her.

WwWwW

Inside, Daichi just won another match was waiting for the finals in block B as Caitlyn came over to him.

"Hey Cat," smiled Daichi as Caitlyn looked at him.

"Let me see your launcher," Daichi blinked as he handed her his launcher. Hiromi and Kyouju came along panting.

"Cat... where did you learn to run so fast?" panted Kyouju.

"Run? I only jogged," muttered Caitlyn as she looked over the launcher. "Kyouju, do you have your tool kit with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Hand it over," Kyouju reach into his pocket and pulled out a small tool kit. Caitlyn snatched out of his hand and took out a star head. "Thanks" she mutter as she began at work with the blade.

"Uh... what are you doing?" wonder Daichi as the chibies pile up onto each other as chibi Kai was on top. He watched what she was doing.

"Oh! She increasing your speed on your launcher!" piped Kai as they all looked at him. Caitlyn raise a brow as she looked at the chibi.

"That's right, how did you know?"

"Well, you can also increase the power, if you adjusted the launch grip." Chibi Kai pointed out.

"Thanks!" Caitlyn gripped the launcher as she used different tools. Then she when she was finish she held it up and looked it over. "Okay, Daichi hand me your blade okay?" Daichi blinked as he handed his blade over to her.

"I still don't understand what your doing," said Daichi as Caitlyn looked over the blade.

"I'm doing a Starlight update," Caitlyn grabbed the square head as she reached into her pocket and took out a new attack her. "Here we go," they all wowed in amaze at it. "A fire element dragon type attack ring. This well boot up power. Lucky for you, I had got the last one at the beyblade shop."

"Last one? Caitlyn, if that's a fire element attack ring, then..."

"It's made from Starlight Corporation yes. Very expressive if you don't own the kind of money, I brought their blades from the same shop," said Caitlyn as Kyouju's eyes widen as Daichi looked at him.

"How much is she talking about?" asked Daichi as Kyouju looked at him.

"She talking about 120,000 yen for a attack ring, blades are more, because they have their own element," Daichi's eyes widen.

"Damn! This thing is like ancient, it's surprising your winning your matches. Children go find me a computer. Hiromi go with them to make sure they don't steal any. Here's my bank card," Caitlyn tossed her card over to Hilary as she nodded.

"Okay, come on children! lets go shopping!" smiled Hiromi as Daichi looked a little nervous.

"Uh, Caitlyn, you don't have to do this," said Daichi.

"What? And not let you have a chance on winning your match against Kai?"

"Kai? I'm going against Kai?"

"Yes, if you looked at the schedule, and the opponents you have beaten. You will see who you are battling against." said Kenny.

"Beside Daichi, don't worry about the money, 120,000 is just some loose change. Kyouju! I need you to put your finger here," Kyouju nodded as Daichi could only stare. "How you go out and do something while your waiting, okay?" Daichi nodded as he slowly began to walk away. Caitlyn growled as Kyouju took the blade from her as he began to work on it.

Outside, Daichi leaned against the wall staring at the ground as he looked at his hands. 120,000.00 is only loose change. Those words echo through Daichi's head.

"How am I suppose to impress a girl, who thinks that 120,000,00 dollars is loose change... Or how am I ever going to pay that back..." Daichi sighed as he slide down onto his bottom. "She is so pretty and yet..." memories of Caitlyn helping him with his training appear in his head. She would always give him advise on how to improve his blading. The one memory that stuck out the most was the one when she had save him from drowning.

"Hey Daichi!" Daichi raise his head to look at Takao. "What's up?" Daichi blinked as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Nothing..."

"Hey, I heard that Cat-chan, got you a new attack ring and is upgrading your blade. Wow man, she must really like you," smiled Takao.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Caitlyn always gave us pointer after she almost destroy our blade and bit beast," said Takao. Daichi looked at him with a confused look.

"What about the crush on Rei she has?"

"Uh, your not the only one who knows about that, most of the world does with the help of media. No, she didn't give any upgrades or new attack rings. She just show us her skills and went to her school work," smiled Takao as Daichi tilled his head.

"You know what I think, she crushing on you buddy!" Takao winked as Daichi began to blush. Takao chuckled as he felt someone watching him. He quickly turned around and took out his blade. Shippu was standing there looking at them.

"Your very observer of your surrounds Takao," Takao growled as he narrow his eyes. "It's a shame, that you can't waken Dragoon's ancient powers," Shippu tilled his head as Takao growled.

"How about we battle to test the theory out huh?"

"You dare to challenge me?" Shippu raise a brow as Daichi's eyes widen.

"Takao don't do it!"

"What?"

"Takao! You don't even know how type of he has!"

"You know, that sounds like something that Kyouju or Cat-chan would say," mutter Takao.

"That's a good advise there Mr. Daichi-sama, I see you learn a lot," Daichi narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah well, great learning comes from a having a great teacher."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah! So you better watch your back!" growled Daichi.

"Heh, I'll be seeing you guys later!" with that Shippu disappears as Takao looked down at Daichi who appear to be clam.

"Whoa dude," Daichi looked at Takao. "You total told him off!" smiled Takao as Daichi smiled back.

"Yeah a I did! How about we battle after wards huh?" Takao chuckled.

"Not so fast little dude," Takao headlock Daichi and began to rustle up his head as Daichi chuckled.

"Would Daichi and Kai Hiwatari please report to the arena," Daichi and Takao looked at each other. "Would those two bladder please report to the arena before unqualified," Takao and Dandy's eyes widen as they quickly dash into the stadium.

"I can't believe they would knock you out of the tournament just because you're not at your match in time!" said Takao as Daichi growled. When they got to the arena, Caitlyn was standing at the dish. "Cat!"

"It's about time you idiots!" growled Caitlyn as they ran over to her. "Kai had show up when his name was called!"

"Uh, well we got stuck between a hard spot and a rock," chuckled Takao as Caitlyn rest her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and I have a blood of a wolf. Anyway, here is your stuff Daichi," Caitlyn handed Daichi his launcher and blade. Then she looked over her shoulder at Kai. "Don't over estimate him guys, because judging mine the data I collected. Kai is going to be one tough opponent," Daichi looked at Caitlyn as she looked back. Then she smiled brightly at him. "Go get him tiger!" Caitlyn playfully punch Daichi as he chuckled. She and Takao goes over to the stands as Hiromi comes over with the chibies, who are eating ice creams. Tala crawls onto Caitlyn's lap as the other two sit on the floor.

"Mama Cat, will Daichi win?"

"I don't know, I just don't know," said Caitlyn as she looked over at the stage.

"Okay bladders! Here is your dish!" said Jazzman as the floor open up beneath Dandy as he quickly backed up. As a volcanic habitat shows up as Brad and AJ explain the new the dish. Daichi wow in amaze as he looked at the dish as Kai just sighed. Then Daichi narrowed his eyes. "Bladders ready!" They both got into pose.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" Daichi and Kai launch their blades into the dish as the member of the blade breakers cheer on Kai. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she cheered Daichi on.

"You think you can beat me little Dragon?" asked Dranzer as he flew around the dish.

"Yeah! Thanks to the babe!" said Gaia Dragoon.

"Feh! Your going to need more then a few upgrades!" Dranzer went ramming into Gaia Dragoon who went flying cross the dish. Caitlyn's eyes widen in fear as Dranzer chuckled. Gaia groaned as he slowly got back up again. "Give up?"

"Never!" growled Gaia as he took to the air. Dranzer chuckled as he flew over to Gaia and attack him. Gaia cried out as Daichi narrowed his eyes. Kai just watch the battle before him.

Gaia tried to fly away from Dranzer, but the fire bird was too fast for him, and powerful was well as it continue to use his flaming arrows on his. Gaia cried out in pain as Gaia slowly rose to his feet growling.

"Feh, pathetic, I seen better bit beast than you," said Dranzer.

"Yeah? Is that what you think!" Gaia disappear into flash of yellow, which made Kai gasped.

"Dranzer behind!" called Kai as Dranzer quickly blocked the attack that Gaia had made.

"Very close, you sneaky bastard. When did you learn that?" hissed Dranzer as Gaia chuckled.

"From a fellow Dragon," smirked Gaia as he disappears into a flash as Dranzer kept on blocking the attacks, but he was backing up as he was ramming into a rocked. Dranzer growled in pain. "You still think I'm pathetic?" wonder Gaia as Dranzer narrowed his eyes as Dranzer kicked Gaia away.

"Yeah! You know! because I know I can beat you!" Dranzer jumped into the air and fire his arrows as Gaia quickly dodge them. He was weak from not dodging her attacks early after he learn her moves.

"Look! Dranzer is whipping that dragon bit beast!" called a kid as Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. She closed then as she clench her hand into a fist.

"No! I must beat him! To show Caitlyn that I'm not a weakling!" growled Daichi. "Gaia Dragoon! Fire ball!" called Dandy. Dranzer looked at Daichi as Gaia fire his attack as it was direct hit. He cheer as Daichi jumped for joy.

"Not so fast little dragon," Gaia widens eye as he was hit by another fire ball.

"What the!"

"You fail to notice, that Dranzer is also fire bit beast," said Kai as Daichi growled.

"Oh man! I need to-ack!" Dranzer had pinned Gaia to the ground as he bit into Gaia neck.

"You know, you need to learn to keep that big mouth of your shut!" hissed Dranzer as he raise his hand to strike. Gaia's eyes widen as he slammed down onto the ground. He was stun for a second when he realize that Gaia had escape his grip and was now running. "Get back here!" hissed Dranzer as he took to the air. Gaia weaves in and out of the trees as Dranzer just doze through them, like they were nothing.

"Man, Grandpa! Are you really that lazy to go around them?" called out Gaia who had vanish from Dranzer's sight.

"Grandpa..." a vein pulsed as Dranzer narrowed his eyes as his left eye brow began to twitch! "Gr! I'll show you whose Grandpa!" Dranzer flew high into the air and began to attack at random spots.

"Whoa... watch there Grandpa! Your going to strain yourself!" Dranzer growled as he clench his teeth together.

The ground began to shake underneath Daichi as he fell, looking for his blade and found it among the trees. Dranzer went over to the top of the volcano, where she looked around for Gaia as h burned with angry. He spotted him, which he began to sweat.

"Gr! I'll show you! AH!" Dranzer launch a attack, which flare up the ground as it broke underneath Gaia, who was hit by the attack. Daichi was also effect by the attack as he went flying into the air as he blade ram into him sending him across the arena. Caitlyn gasped as she grabbed Chibi Tala by the hand and ran down towards Daichi.

"Match over! Winner is Kai!" Jazzman declared as Daichi groaned as he slowly sat up as Caitlyn skidded to stop.

"Daichi-kun!" she cried out as she went over to his side. "Are you okay?" He shadow his eyes from her.

"Yeah, but I failed you..." he mutter grimly.

"Failed me?" Chibi Tala sucked on his thumb as Daichi stood up and slowly began to walk away from Caitlyn. "Daichi, you didn't fail me at all," She stood up.

"But I lost... even after you gave me the attack ring," said Daichi.

"Daichi..." Caitlyn sighed as Daichi looked at her.

"I wasn't really except you to win,"

"What?"

"Kai has been blading all his life, I only made your blade strong enough, so it wouldn't get destroy."

"Cat..." Daichi's eyes began to watery.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Kai is much more powerful bladder then you. I hope somewhere in your heart you can forgive me," Caitlyn looked at Daichi as he looked back and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you Cat! There is no need for you be like this. Besides, all I need to do is train right?" Caitlyn smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." She giggled as Daichi went over to her.

"Caitlyn... I want to repay, just tell me what to do, and I'll do it," said Daichi as Caitlyn looked at him quiet surprise. Jazzman came over to the couple.

"Hey Baby," He looked around. "Are you free tonight?" Caitlyn's eyes widen as Daichi growled.

"Bug off! I already have trouble getting her to like me! I don't you need as well!" Daichi had jumped onto Jazzman and began to attack him as Caitlyn blinked in confusion.

On the other side Takao and Kai got sweat drops as they watch the fight broke loose as Kyouju and Hiromi came over with Chibi Ray and Kai.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"That," Takao pointed as Jazzman grabbed a hold of Daichi and threw him, which he went crashing into Caitlyn.

"A simple no, would have been fine! Uh-oh..." Jazzman began to sweat as he saw that he had done. Caitlyn groaned as she slowly sat up. Chibi Tala's eyes widen as he growled. He quickly dash towards Jazzman as did the other two. They began to attack Jazzman and called him Meany man. Hiromi gasped as Kyouju followed her. They tried to take the chibies off of Jazz man.

"Uh... my head..." Caitlyn chuckled as Daichi groaned and looked at her.

"Heh, you're head eh? I was your pillow," giggled Caitlyn as Daichi blushed.

"Uh... hmm..." Daichi smiled as the announcer called for the people in block C to report at the main office.

"That's mean, well I have to go, can you watch the chibies for me?"

"It would be an honor," said Daichi as Caitlyn chuckled.

"Yeah well, see ya around!" Caitlyn quickly got up and went off running. Daichi smiled as he went over to the chibies and grabbed Tala as he had hearts in his eyes.

"I have died and gone to heaven!" Smiled Daichi as Tala looked at him. Kyouju and Hiromi got chibi Ray and Kai off of Jazzman. Chibi Yuri looked over at his brothers.

"This guy is loony..." Chibi Yuri made a motion with his hand as they looked up at Daichi.

"Right... come on you love sick dog," said Hiromi as she dragged Daichi out from the arena.

WwWwW

Just as Caitlyn arrive, Shippu looked at her as she looked back. Mr. Dickson then came out, as most of the bladders looked to be in their late teens.

"Welcome to the Preliminaries before the tournament, you know the rules had change but we are hoping to had three bladders on Japan's team, for reasons to unknown to all. Now we are going as schedule as you all are split into age," Mr. Dickson show them a chart as he continue to explain. Caitlyn tilled her head she found she was first up to battle, and it was guy with dirty blonde hair. "Is everyone cleared?" They all nodded. "Good, lets began Block C challenges," said Mr. Dickson as Brad and AJ explain to what was going on as Caitlyn walked over to the arena.

"First up! We have Caitlyn Kinomiya vs. Trevor Crowell!" announce Jazzman as the crowd cheered. Caitlyn looked over at Trevor, who winked at her. She raise a brow.

"Oh please," Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Trevor raise a brow.

"Uh, a challenge we have here, well, I love a good challenge."

"I bet you do, but don't you think you in and over you head?"

"Oh just you wait and see, my bit beast well just blow you way!" smirked Trevor as Caitlyn grabbed her sword launcher muttering to herself.

"Bladders ready!" They got into pose.

"3...

2...

1! Let it rip!"

As soon as Caitlyn launcher her blade a big gust of wind came as she had trouble keeping her ground.

"Well Miss Caitlyn? How do you like me bit beast?" Caitlyn growled as she looked over at her blade, which was barely staying on the ground.

WwWwW

In the crowd, Daichi growled as Takao raise a brow. "Isn't that cheating?" wonder Hiromi.

"No in the Starlight rules it's perfectly fine, but in the BBA," said Kyouju.

"If, Caitlyn doesn't do something soon, she going to get blown away, literally," said Takao as the chibies began to worry.

WwWwW

Caitlyn slowly rose to her feet, but got blow off of the stage as Trevor laughed.

"Give up?"

"Never!" growled Caitlyn as she slowly got back up to her feet, and as she stood up her outfit went flying off. She blush slightly then frown. "THANKS A LOT YOU IDIOT! THERE GOES MY CLOTHES!" yelled Caitlyn as she was left in short shorts and a tube top. Trevor got a bleeding nose. "KO! Attack!" yelled Caitlyn. Trevor was going to attack back, but his blade was sent flying pass him and went crashing into the wall as the wind had died down.

She held her hand out as her blade return as the Jazzman and Trevor were surprise.

"Like I said, I think in over your head little boy," growled Caitlyn, as she goes running off to go find her outfit.

"Uh... Caitlyn is the winner!" called out Jazzman as the Takao and gang and looked at each other. Kai watched the battle from the shadows. For the rest, when Caitlyn had gotten her battle outfit back. She cream destroyed her opponents blades faster then anyone could have seen, as soon as Jazzman said rip. Their blade would be smashed against the wall or silence in half.

WwWwW

"Wow, she is a powerful bladder," said Daichi as Kyouju nodded.

"Yes, well being trained under best bladders in the world, would have that kind of effect on you," said Kyouju.

"Best bladder?" Daichi and Hiromi looked at Kyouju, who was on Caitlyn's new laptop.

"Well it wasn't until all four of them were born when they became a team, but Caitlyn's older siblings have been winning tournaments at early ages, and her parents own biggest bey blade factor. She would know a thing or two about blades and how to defeat them," said Kyouju.

"Wow really," said Daichi as Kyouju nodded. "Man, I didn't know she would have that kind of power or knownology..." It was the finals of Block C, and Caitlyn was facing against Shippu. She stood there with her arms cross over her chest and her sword launcher. "What's with huge launcher?" wonder Daichi.

"Well it's say in her date basic that it's tradition for a Starlight to use weapon for tournaments and others, but if the battle has no use or honor. She would use a basic launcher," said Kyouju.

"Mama Cat is going to cream that guy!" cheered Chibi Tala.

"Yeah! Whipped his ass!" smiled Chibi Kai.

"Kai!" Chibi Kai looked at Hiromi. "You don't use such language!" scolded Hiromi. "Where did you learn that?"

"The elder Kai used it," said Chibi Kai as Hiromi sighed. She notice that Chibi Ray didn't say a thing.

"Chibi Ray? Are you okay?" wonder Hiromi as Chibi Ray sighed. He knew Caitlyn had feels of hatred to him, but he didn't know why.

"I'm fine, just worried about Mama Cat, that's all," said the small Chibi.

"Why?" wonder Chibi Tala as Ray looked surprise at the question.

"Why what?"

"Why are ya worried about Mama Cat? Mama Hiro says, she is well do great," smiled Chibi Tala as Hiromi blushed at the name Mama Hiro. Chibi Ray blinked then looked away.

"Well this guy seems different, that's all..." Chibi Ray mutter as Chibi Tala looked at Chibi Kai.

"Do you think?"

"Think what?"

"That it might be you know what?" said Chibi Kai as the teens were interested and wondering what the Chibies were talking about. Chibi Ray's eyes widen.

"NO! I just think he might like her... In not so good way..." He mutter grimly as his other two brothers laughed. He growled as he smacked Chibi Tala and told them to shut up. Chibi Tala's eyes begin to swell up with tears.

"Ray!" growled Hilary as Chibi Ray sighed. He muttered his sorry as the battle started to begin. AJ and Brad for told the matches that Caitlyn and Shippu had, and that it's going to be one heck of a battle or not.

"Bladders on your mark!" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as she got into pose.

"It's a been while Hitoshi, hasn't it?"

"1..."

"Yes it has milady..."

"2..."

"Shall we give them what they came for?" Caitlyn shrugged as Shippu grin.

"3! Let it rip!" Shippu and Caitlyn launch their blades into the dish as they went attacking each other as if they were equal.

The crowd gasped as they leaned in to get a better look as some bladders got out of their seats to go see the battle from the hallway, which Takao and the gang did.

"I don't understand, She should be creaming him," said Kyouju as he looked at the laptop. Takao's eyes were widen as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Caitlyn looked around as she notice how in tune the crowd was.

"My, don't we have a lot of fans," said Shippu.

"Yeah..." Caitlyn looked over at Shippu as they blades ride up on the side still attacking each other.

"But we both know whose the better one, right?" Caitlyn smirked as she nodded. "Good, now lets give them a show! Metal Drigger!" called Shippu.

"KO! Come out, and show everyone your new form!" Caitlyn called out as a blinding blue and silver light came out from their blades.

When the light died down, floating there were two human like bit beast. A girl with blue army color cargo pants, with a turtleneck sleeveless top. She had black shades and wavy shoulder length hair with bandana over her head. Standing a cross from her, was a male. He was very well built, he had silver muscle shirt, with grey cargo pants. He had silver waist length hair, which was bend in a low pony tail. The two looked as though they were meant for each other.

"Uh, you know how to control your energy,"

"Well, I have been blading for a long time, and I did learn from the best," smirked Shippu.

They went at each other, but KO did a leap frog over Metal Drigger, who grabbed her foot and began to spin her around. She growled as she looked at him, which he grin. She smiled as she kicked him in the face. She did a flip as she landed on her feet. Metal Drigger kneeled as he rubbed his jaw.

"Oooo, cocky are we?" Smiled Drigger as he slowly stood up.

"Heh, I try to me, now battle!" KO ran at Metal Drigger and was about to punch him as he quickly ducked and punch her in the gut. She spit up in the air, as she wince in pain. She fell into his arms weakly as the crowd began to boo.

"Your quick... I'll give you that..." KO mutter as Metal Drigger looked at around and sighed.

"And you have such a fan club- Arg!" Metal slowly backed up as he held his gut. He looked up at KO, who simple smirked at him. "Heh, I should have seen that one coming, your good," groaned Metal Drigger as KO raise her arms to her front.

"Shall we end this lovely battle?" wonder Shippu.

"Could you please? I don't want the children to see such fighting," said Caitlyn.

"Metal Drigger! You know what to do," said Shippu as Metal Driger transform into his animal form along with KO. KO looked like Dragoon, but somewhat different as she went ramming into Metal Drigger and sent him flying to the wall, which he got stuck.

"Whoa... And the winner is Miss Kinomiya!" said Jazzman as he could believe his eyes. KO went back into her blade and jumped into Caitlyn's hand. Shippu smiled as went over to meet Caitlyn on her side. Takao and the gang a were going to cognate her, but stopped.

"You have improved," said Shippu as Caitlyn smiled. She and Shippu looked out to the gang as Jazzman was giving the readings of the battle.

"Takao? What's wrong?" wonder Caitlyn as Takao narrow his eyes. Caitlyn tilled her head. "Takao, there is no need to be so rude, come and say hi to a friend of mine," said Caitlyn as Takao's eyes widen.

"Friend! Caitlyn! He works for your siblings!" growled Takao.

"Yes, that maybe true, but I don't think he would do anything to hurt me, would you? Hitoshi?" Takao's eyes widen as the Shippu shook his head.

"You were always a good judge of character, Takao..." Shippu took a step forward as Takao took one back.

"Takao, please listen to what Shippu has to say," pleaded Caitlyn as Takao clench his hands into a fist.

"Fine, you may speak.." Takao said bitterly.

"Alright, long ago...

**Story time!**

It was a evening and a young Takao was practice his bey blade skills in a back yard. When it a hit a rock, it went flying into the air and hit the ground with a thump. Takao walked over to it and picked it up with a sigh.

"Hey there Takao..." Takao turned around to see who was the source of the voice. His face lit up, standing there was his brother, as he ran over to him. Takao give him a big hug. "heh, easy there little one," smiled his brother as Takao looked up at him with a smile.

"Takao, there is something I have to tell you," Takao's brother kneeled down before him. Takao stared at him as he told Takao he had to go to Russia.

"Why?"

"Because I have to Takao," said his brother.

"But Hitoshi!" whined Takao. Hitoshi narrowed his eyes as he yelled at Takao. Takao's eyes widen in fear as he looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry, but maybe this is the best, that you should be mad at me..." It began to rain as Hitoshi stood up and began to walk away.

When Hitoshi got into a cab, Takao came darting of the yard. The cab had began to drive off as Takao began to chase it.

"No! Hitoshi! Come back! Come back!" Takao tripped and fell into the mud. Hitoshi saw his brother fell in the review mirror, but didn't say anything to the driver. Takao picked himself up as he began to cry. "No! I'm alone now! Mommy and daddy are gone! And you too!" Takao cried as the rain fell harder.

**End of Story time  
**  
"So as you can see... Takao..." Shippu remove his mask, as he stood there being Hitoshi. "Your not alone, I'll be with you," smiled Hitoshi as Takao stared at him. His eyes began to water as he sniffled.

"Oh Hitoshi!" Takao ran into his brother's arms and hugged him. Hitoshi held him close, The rest of the gang awe at the two as they watched them.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Dranzer:** Why do you write such big ass chapters?

**Starwarrior:** I dunno, I guess I have alot on my mind **smiles weakly**

**Dranzer:** feh, baka! Anyway read and review.


End file.
